From London, With Love
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: It's been almost 5 years since Draco and Hermione have seen each other, but a chance encounter in her store changes all of that...and they have Scorpius to thank for it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I figured I needed to write it down. I've never written a story where Draco's the one who has a child, so this is something different for me. *shrugs***

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Hermione. I've been looking for this for <em>ages<em>."

She smiled, walking Luna to the door and said, "I'm glad I had it here."

Hermione owned a small antique jewelry shop in London, and surprisingly enough plenty of her old friends and acquaintances from school stopped by to pick up the odd necklace or watch.

"I know Neville will love it." said Luna, thanking her once more for the watch, before exiting the store.

Though before the door could shut all the way a small blonde headed child ran inside - and straight into her.

She let out a sharp breath at the impact, her arms instinctively wrapping around the small boy - who couldn't have been more than five years old.

The little boy was giggling, and as she bent down to see that he was okay, he threw his arms around her neck.

"Oh, hello." she said, unable to stop the smile from forming on her face. She'd always loved children.

"Hi!" replied the little boy, tugging lightly on one of her curls.

She studied his face, and it should have been obvious whose child he was, but before she had the time to think it through all the way, he was standing inside her store.

"Scorpius, what are you -"

Draco stopped mid-sentence, and Hermione's eyes widened, both of them clearly surprised to be seeing the other.

"Hi, Daddy." said Scorpius, breaking the silence first, though he didn't move from Hermione, his hands still playing with her hair, as if fascinated by it.

"Scorpius, I told you not to run off. You're lucky it's Ms. Granger who owns this store. Apologize." he said, a small smile sliding onto his face as he watched the perplexed look on his sons face while he studied Hermione's hair.

He could relate to the slight fascination, it _was _rather unusual.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger." he said, looking up at her with wide silver eyes just like Draco's.

Hermione smiled, leaning in as if to share a secret with him and said, "Nobody calls me Ms. Granger, especially not your dad."

"You know daddy?" he asked, eyes wide.

Draco noticeably tensed at the question, but Hermione didn't seem bothered, if anything she was amused.

"I sure did. We used to go to school together. He was _almost _as smart as me." she said, chancing a glance up at Draco, who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Five years later, and you still haven't let it go, huh Granger?"

She shrugged, "Not much goes on around here...speaking of which, what are _you _doing here?"

Draco motioned to Scorpius, who spoke up and said, "Pretty sparkly things."

Hermione laughed, looking around at the jewelry in her store before looking back at Scorpius, "What did you like?"

He pointed to the display in the window, and it wasn't hard for her to figure out which one he wanted - he was his father's son.

"Well that is a very nice watch." she said, detangling herself from him so she could get up and grab it. It was a watch, the clock face a dragon whose tail wrapped around the wearer's arm.

Draco watched, curious as to what she planned on doing.

Hermione walked back over to Scorpius, kneeling on the floor in front of him and instructed him to hold out his wrist. She murmured a spell under her breath, causing the watch to shrink down to fit his wrist perfectly.

Scorpius' face lit up, and he was smiling ear to ear.

"I have it?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course. Handsome young man like you has to know what time it is." she looked over to Draco and said, "Hopefully you're more punctual than your father was."

Draco smirked, slightly amused by the entire situation.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Tell that to your class records." she said with a smile.

"Thank you..."

"You can call me Mione." she said, remembering how difficult James, Ginny and Harry's eldest son, had found it to pronounce her name.

"Thank you, Mione!" he said, wrapping his arms around her neck before releasing her and running over to grab onto Draco's leg.

Just then Blaise came through the door, a bag in one hand.

"There you are, mate. I've been looking for the two of you." he said, ruffling Scorpius' hair.

Hermione attempted to move toward the back of the store, giving the three of them privacy, but Blaise stopped her.

"Hermione Granger, long time no see. How've you been?"

"I've been alright." she said with a smile. Blaise had always been the nicer of the Slytherins. "What about you?"

"Can't complain." he said with a chuckle. "Though I was curious about why I never heard anything about you in the papers after that whole Ron incident."

"Yeah," she said chuckling awkwardly, "We had some issues."

"Don't we all?" said Blaise with a shrug.

"Can you take Scorpius across the street to the park? I need to pay Granger for that watch." said Draco.

Blaise nodded, "I'll see you around, Hermione. Come on Scor."

"Bye, Mione! See you later!" called Scorpius, waving as he followed Blaise out the door.

She smiled, giving a slight wave, before turning to face Draco.

"You don't need to pay me for that."

He shook his head, "Of course I do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, stubborn as ever and said, "I did it because I wanted to, Malfoy. He's a sweet little boy."

Draco chuckled, "He's a handful."

"Most kids are." she said with a sad smile.

"You don't have any kids, do you Granger?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She shook her head, "No, I don't. That was another issue with Ron."

"He didn't want children?"

"No, he did."

"_You _didn't want kids?" he asked, surprised.

"Don't be stupid. I love children." she said, rolling her eyes as she watched Scorpius playing tag with another little boy across the street.

"So then what was the problem?"

"We went to a few different doctors. Something about scar tissue and too much trauma, probably from the war..." she waved her hand in the air, brushing it off, "Anyway, it's pretty unlikely that I'll be able to have kids."

Draco's eyes widened and he tried to find something to say. In the end the only thing that came out was, "Shit...I'm sorry."

She shrugged, her eyes still on Scorpius, "It's alright. Some people just aren't meant to be parents."

"And some people aren't, and are anyway." he said, an edge to his voice.

"You mean Astoria."

It wasn't a question.

"I mean both of us. Hell, she fucking leaves after _four years_, and then me...what the fuck do I know about raising a kid?"

"Seems like you're doing a pretty good job so far." she said with a smile, "Even if his mom isn't around, he's still got you...and you're not _that _bad."

"Thanks, Granger." he said wryly, a slight smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

They stood in silence for a few moments before she said, "I should get back to work, but it was...interesting seeing you again, Malfoy."

"Interesting indeed. I can't help but think I should thank Scorpius for running into your store."

Her eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"Believe it or not, I've missed that smartass mouth of yours. Astoria's idea of arguing was just screaming until I gave in." he said with a smirk.

"I don't need to scream. I know I'm always right." she said, a smug smile on her face as she started backing away from him.

"_Always_ is a bit of an overstatement."

"See, you're wrong again. It's just like Hogwarts all over again." she said, pausing for a moment to say, "Well except you seem to have slightly better manners now."

He chuckled, "Careful, that still stings."

"Goodbye, Malfoy." she said, rolling her eyes as she headed towards the back.

"Have coffee with me tomorrow." he called after her.

She smirked, but only turned slightly to reply back with, "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure if this idea is any good, but if some people wanted me to continue it I could. If not, it'll just stay a little one shot. <strong>

**Leave a review and let me know lovelies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys said that you wanted me to continue, so here's chapter 2. **

**I've got the first four chapters written out already, but I'm not sure how long this will be. I suppose we'll figure it out together.**

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't answered the owl that Draco had sent her last night, not because she didn't want to see him again, but more so because she found it amusing. She wanted to know what his reaction would be to being ignored.<p>

And yes, she realized it was a rather childish thing to do, and a small part of her thought that she should apologize, but an even bigger part of her found it too funny of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, like she'd thought before, she was curious about his reaction.

_Not a good one_, she presumed, as she saw a familiar head of blonde hair walking towards her store.

She couldn't hide her smile as she turned to continue cleaning off the glass cases, pretending that she hadn't seen him.

She heard the door open, and turned to see Draco standing in her store. She hadn't seen him in so long, so she still wasn't used to him and how much he'd changed over the years. Though the years had definitely done him justice.

And he could say the same about her. She'd turned into a beautiful young woman - not that she hadn't been attractive in school, but now it was a _mature _sort of attractiveness.

"Still good at bruising egos, I see." he said, a wry smirk on his face as he walked over to the counter she was currently cleaning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, an innocent smile on her face, toffee eyes sparkling.

A strange thought crossed Draco's mind about how her eyes reminded him of his favorite candy.

He pushed the thought aside and asked, "Why didn't you owl me back?"

"Did you honestly expect me to?"

"Well I took it as a good sign that you didn't hex me immediately after seeing me yesterday." he said, slightly uncertain now.

"Of course I wouldn't hex you, Malfoy. We're adults...a lot's changed since school."

He nodded. She couldn't have been more right.

Although the attraction towards the brunette witch in front of him wasn't one of those things. He could remember thinking of her back to as far as third year when she slapped him across the face.

Obviously they had been children then, and then the war had happened, but in their last year there had been an understanding between them. They hadn't exactly been friends, but they'd spoken and tried to at least move past what had happened.

And then he'd gone and married Astoria, and she'd been with Ron, and they'd just...forgotten the other had existed.

But that wasn't the case anymore.

Hermione was very much standing in front of him, and he had every intention of getting to know this woman who resembled the girl he'd known at Hogwarts, but was so fundamentally different at the same time.

"So then why didn't you?" he asked, repeating his question.

"Honestly?" she said, wiping down the last case before tossing the rag onto the chair behind her, "I wanted to know what you'd do."

He raised one perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to know what you'd do." she repeated, leaning her hip against the side of another case while looking at him.

He shook his head, a slightly amused smile on his face, "You're ridiculous."

She shrugged, "How's Scorpius?"

He was a bit surprised by her question, but at the same time glad that she'd asked.

"Good. Asking about when he can come back to see you."

At his words Hermione smiled, unable to stop herself. She'd always had a soft spot for children, but there was something about Scorpius that really got to her.

It could've been how adorable he was, about how he'd barreled into her, about how fascinated he was with her hair - but regardless of _why, _she just _was_.

"Really?"

"Seems you had quite the impact on him."

More impact then Draco cared to admit. Scorpius had never taken to any of the women-friends in his life, and barely even spoke to Pansy, and he'd known her his entire life. But for some reason he'd immediately connected with Hermione, and Draco wasn't one to believe in signs, but if he did that would _definitely _be one.

"Well he's a very sweet little boy, so unlike his father." she said with a smirk.

Draco chuckled, "Careful now, Granger. You've already bruised my ego enough in the short time that we've met again."

She rolled her eyes, not believing him for a minute and asked, "Was there a reason you showed up here?"

"To ask you to get coffee with me. Again." he added the last part wryly.

She couldn't help the question that tumbled from her lips, always the curious one, "Why?"

He hadn't expected the question, though knowing her he should have.

After a moments pause he shrugged, "Because I want to. We can even pick one of these ridiculous muggle ones around here."

She chuckled softly at his offer but before she could answer Harry walked in with his youngest child, Lily.

"Hey, Mione. How are -" Harry stopped short when he saw Draco, clearly surprised by his presence.

Lily, on the other hand, was struggling to get out of her father's arms, and when Harry put her down, ran over to Hermione. She picked her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and cooed a few words to her while Draco and Harry spoke.

"Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wouldn't have expected to see myself here a few days ago." he said honestly.

"You've got a son don't you? Around James' age."

Draco had no idea how old James was, but nodded nonetheless, "Scorpius."

"I actually got to meet him yesterday." said Hermione, tuning into their conversation.

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at her, "How'd that happen?"

"He ran into me." she said with a chuckle, bouncing Lily on her hip.

Draco couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was with Lily, much like she'd been with Scorpius the day before.

He listened while Hermione told Harry the story of their encounter, leaving out the part about him asking her to get coffee.

"Children," chuckled Harry, "The quick way to Mione's heart."

Hermione laughed and then asked, "So what are you doing here? I thought you and Ginny were redecorating?"

Harry groaned, not at all enjoying the redecoration process, especially because of how..._picky_, Ginny was with things like that.

"Well I'll let you guys talk. I'll just see you later, Granger." said Malfoy, slowly backing towards the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh come off it. We don't bite. Stay."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, maybe you can explain to me why the hell my wife thinks it's absolutely imperative to have the _exact _shade of blue that she wants for the bathroom."

Draco snorted, "Like I understand why women do anything."

Before Harry could agree with him, Hermione interrupted.

"As much as this unexpected bonding session is just tugging at my heart strings," she said sarcastically, "I'd love to know what I can _actually _help you with, Harry."

Harry chuckled and said, "Nothing really. I just came to invite you to the Burrow tomorrow. Molly and Arthur -"

"Harry," she sighed softly, "I know, but I just can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." she answered honestly.

It wasn't that she still had feelings for Ron, because that wasn't the case. She was more than happy for him and Lavender. The problem was that Lavender was pregnant, and having to see them - _that _- would be a slap in the face to her, and she couldn't deal with that. She didn't _want _to deal with it.

The entire premise of their split had been because of her incapability to give him children, so he'd left to find someone who could give him that.

And it wasn't that she resented him for it. It wasn't that she was mad at him. She understood. She wanted to have a family more than anything, and he had too, so she couldn't imagine taking that away from him as well.

She'd actually been the one to propose the divorce. Not because they didn't love each other, but because they _did _love each other. Because Hermione wanted him to be happy, and knew that she wouldn't be able to do it.

But that didn't make it sting any less.

"Ron said that he really wants to see you again. Said that he hopes you come to the dinner." said Harry, attempting to convince his friend, even though he knew that she still wouldn't go.

"I know. I'd like to see everyone too, but...I'm sorry Harry. I'm not going." she said with a shrug.

Draco wondered if things had ended sorely between she and Ron, especially since she'd told him children had been a big part of it, but it wasn't his business, so he didn't ask.

"I figured." said Harry with a sigh, "But you know I had to ask."

"I know." she said with a chuckle. "You can tell Molly I found that necklace she was looking for though."

A few minutes of conversation later, some of which Draco even chimed in on, Harry and Lily left.

"Well since I know you don't have any plans, there's no reason you can't get a cup of coffee with me." he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I could have other plans."

"Somehow I don't think you do, Granger." he said with a smirk.

She picked the rag up from the chair she'd tossed it on earlier, and walked towards the back of the store, Draco moving with her, but staying on the opposite side of the glass cases the entire time.

She tossed the rag into the back room, turning back around to face him again.

"So what do you say, Granger? Coffee tomorrow?" he asked, suddenly nervous for some unknown reason. He wasn't used to rejection with women, on _any _level, so having to deal with her made him uneasy.

She ran a hand through her curls before saying, "Alright. Coffee tomorrow."

"Any particular coffee house you prefer?" he asked, a confident smirk on his face.

"I'll leave it to you, Malfoy. You can owl me which one."

"Oh, because that worked out so well last time." he said wryly. "I don't think so, Granger. What's your number?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Now why would I give you my number?"

"So that if you don't answer me this time, I can just annoy you to death by ringing you." he said with a chuckle.

She couldn't help but laugh as well, before giving him her number.

Just then a customer walked in, a regular for Hermione.

"I'll call you tonight then." said Draco, backing up towards the door.

"And maybe I'll even answer."

He chuckled, amused at her smart mouth and said, "I'm sure you will. Until next time, Granger."

"Tell Scorpius I said hello!" she called after him.

A small smile crossed his face and he nodded before leaving her store.

Hermione didn't know what she was accomplishing by meeting with Draco to have coffee. A new friend?

It seemed possible. After all they were adults now, and even though they still fired sarcastic comments at one another, they weren't filled with malice like they once were.

For whatever the reason though, Hermione had every intention of meeting him for coffee.

And answering his call later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, leave me a review and tell me what you thought. (: Like I said, not sure how longhow serious I'm going to make this, but I'll see where Hermione and Draco take me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, hope you guys are enjoying this so far. **

* * *

><p>When Hermione got home from work she was exhausted, but still somehow wide awake. Draco was calling her, and it was all still a bit surreal.<p>

She couldn't really figure out what to make of the entire situation. Draco was so different from what she remembered, so much more grown up and mature. She was curious about him, and she was always one to satiate her curiosity.

She tossed her purse onto the coffee table in her living room before heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

She loved living and working in Muggle London, because it gave her some distance from the magical world, where everyone knew her because of her 'heroic acts during the war'. Not that that was a bad thing, but she just needed distance. She was tired of always being reminded _daily _of all those shitty things that happened, so she moved after she and Ron divorced.

Their marriage really hadn't been all that long, just over a year, so at twenty she left the Wizarding World.

It didn't stop her from seeing her friends, though, and most of them came by the store anyway.

It was good for her though, not to constantly be around that.

She plugged her iPod into it's dock, and soon after music was playing through her flat. She flopped down onto her couch with her tea and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath.

She needed to contact the seller from Paris who'd found the necklace Molly wanted. She'd only spoken briefly with the older French-woman, but she'd seemed nice enough, and -

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone.

She remained seated on the couch, waiting to see who it was once the voicemail kicked on. She expected it to be Molly or Ginny, re-inviting her to the Burrow, and she just didn't want to deal with that.

_Beep. _

_"Oh for the love of - is this thing even recording? - Granger, how is it possible that you still manage to ignore me? I don't know what I'll have to try next, since you haven't responded to Wizard communication_ or _Muggle communication.__ I can picture you already, sitting there bloody _listening _to this right now. That's alright, though. I can wait...Bloody hell, Granger. Pick up the phone." _

She chuckled softly, but stood, picking the phone up.

"Nice to see that patience still isn't your strong suit."

"Nice to see that you actually answered the phone." he shot back, the smirk evident in his tone.

He hadn't actually expected her to answer the phone, but couldn't say that he wasn't glad she had.

"I figured I should. You _do _have to tell me where we're meeting." she said, dropping back down onto her couch.

His deep chuckle came through the phone, and for a moment she felt like a teenager again, on her first phone call with a boy - which was ridiculous because this was _Draco_ and she'd known him for years.

The moment passed quickly and she focused on what he was saying.

"I was thinking -"

_"Daddy, phone with Mione?" _

Hermione was surprised to hear Scorpius in the background, but found it adorable that he was asking about her.

"Yes, Scor. Now please sit down and finish eating."

_"Phone! Phone! Phone!" _

There was a slight pause in which Draco tried to figure out what to do.

"Uh...Granger, do you mind -"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not." she said, interrupting him.

He chuckled under his breath and handed the phone to his son, who immediately started babbling at her.

"Mione, I drews a picture for you."

"Did you really?" asked Hermione, unable to keep the smile off her face as she listened to him through the phone, "Well I'd love to see it. I bet it's _awesome_."

There was some hushed conversation between Draco and Scorpius, before Scorpius turned back to the phone and pouted, "Daddy wants to give the picture to you, but _I _want to give it to you. It's mine and I drews it for you."

"Hmm, well let me talk to your daddy, and I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

Scorpius giggled and said, "Okay, bye Mione!"

"Bye, Scorpius."

_"She likes talking to you more than she likes talking to me." _muttered Draco to his son, whose only reaction was to stick his tongue out.

"Granger?"

"I'm still here." she said, "And if he wants to give me the picture he can...I mean if you're okay with that."

She was aware that Draco might not actually _want _his son around her too much, since they didn't particularly know each other that well.

Draco snorted, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it, Granger? He probably likes you more than he likes me."

At that she rolled her eyes, not believing him for a second, "I highly doubt that - anyway," she said, continuing before he could say anything else, "Where did you want to go?"

"Right," he said, running a hand through his hair as he watched Scorpius finishing his food. "I was thinking we could to to _The Crystal Cup_. It's still in Muggle London."

"Okay, have you been before?"

"Once with Pansy. She wants to try coffee from every coffee house in London." he said, remembering back to all the excursions he'd gone on with her, traipsing all about the streets of London. He'd spent more time with Pansy during the last year of his marriage than he'd actually spent with Astoria.

"Was it any good?"

"Would I have said we should go there if it wasn't?" he asked, his eye roll almost _palpable _through the phone.

"You could just be trying to poison me with horrible coffee." she said with a chuckle.

He chuckled slightly before saying, "I didn't do all this to try and poison you, Granger."

"Heaven forbid you spend more than a day trying to get a girl to get coffee with you." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I never have before." he said with a shrug, unapologetically honest.

And for some reason Hermione liked that. It was real. He hadn't said it to be arrogant, but just because it was a fact.

"Well, welcome to a land of firsts, Malfoy."

At that he laughed, "Hopefully I'll enjoy my stay."

"I'm sure it'll be a very educational trip." she said through her laughter.

"With you I definitely don't doubt it." he said, his chuckling dying down.

He wasn't used to having this sort of easy conversation with her, and he didn't know why - or _how _- after all these years they were able to have such a civilized conversation. Hell, this was a conversation he'd have with his _friends_.

There was a moment of silence in which they both wondered what to say. They were in uncharted territory, and it was incredibly obvious.

"Well I'll let you get back to Scorpius, but uh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." ventured Hermione, stumbling over her words only slightly.

"What time works for you?" he asked, lifting Scorpius up with his free arm and walking into the living room. He set Scorpius down on the couch and handed him the remote, keeping an eye on what he was watching.

"Tomorrow's Thursday, so the store's closed...so it doesn't matter. Whatever time works for you since you have Scorpius."

He'd already talked to Blaise before calling Hermione, and Blaise had agreed to watch Scorpius for the day. They both got along so well that it really wasn't an imposition in the first place.

"Two?"

"That works." she said, standing up and walking back over to the small table by the door where the phone usually sat.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Granger."

"See you then."

After they'd gotten off the phone Draco sat down on the couch next to his son, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"You likes Mione, Daddy?" he asked, looking at Draco with wide grey eyes.

"I don't know yet, Scor." he said honestly. He didn't _not _like her.

"Well _I _likes her." he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle and said, "And she likes you too, buddy."

At that he smiled, his rosy cheeks on full display, and it made Draco smile.

Later that night, while he was trying to fall asleep, he couldn't help but think about how this coffee..._thing_, was going to go. It could be that they realized that they still couldn't get along - though he doubted that.

He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, leave a review and tell me how you think their coffee date is going to go. Good? Bad? Unexpected? Let me know (:<strong>

**Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so this is the last chapter I've got written out, so after this I can't promise when updates are going to happen, but I'll try my best not to keep it ****_too _****far spaced out, but I'm taking six classes this semester, so that keeps me pretty busy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Draco was drumming his fingers against the table as he waited for Hermione in the cozy coffee shop. He was early, but not by much.<p>

He wasn't sure if she would show up on time, let alone at all. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a girl he'd tortured for the majority of her school career somehow wanted anything to do with him.

But he supposed it didn't really matter at this point.

Just then the door opened, letting in a light breeze, and Hermione.

Draco saw her before she noticed him, and he took the opportunity to study her.

Her hair was a little messier than usual, blown about by the wind. Her cheeks were rosy, and she bit her lip as her eyes quickly scanned the tables.

He couldn't help but notice how her navy blue high-waisted shorts made her legs look like they went on for miles, even though he knew she was at least an entire foot shorter than him.

They made eye contact a moment later, and a slight smile graced her lips as she walked over to join him.

"Hey." she said, taking a seat across from him at the small table.

"Hey, nice to see you made it."

She chuckled, "I really had to think about it."

By her tone he knew that she was kidding, and chuckled too, relaxing back into his seat.

"It couldn't have been _that _difficult. I'm not that hard to be around, am I?" he asked, smirking.

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully and after a moment, "No, you're not that hard to be around." But realizing how strange the words sounded coming from her she quickly added with a smirk, "Can't be worse than you commenting on my hair."

"Granger, your hair _was _awful." he said chuckling, "But I supposed I should just get this out now. I'm sorry about that, not just the hair, but everything."

Hermione studied him for a moment, before noticing that glimmer of sincerity in his usually cold grey eyes, and smiled, "I know. I won't pretend to understand what life was like for you, but I imagine it couldn't have been all that easy."

Before he could say anything - not that he had any idea _what _to say - she was talking again.

"So forget about it. What are you having?" she asked, looking down at the small menu in front of her.

He was completely caught off guard by her. Here she was, telling him to forget how big of a dick he was to her. She was something else.

"Black coffee and a piece of Black Forest cake. What about you?"

She scrunched up her nose at him and asked, "You drink straight black coffee? How?"

He chuckled, "I don't know, Granger. I just do."

She shook her head, focusing her attention back down on the menu, "I don't know..."

He watched as she scanned the menu, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought.

"I think I'm going to get green tea...and a blueberry muffin."

"You don't drink coffee?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I do. I just don't drink it often." she said, just before a waitress came over to take their orders.

She was younger, around their age, and was _shamelessly _flirting with Draco. After she'd finally taken their orders and left, Hermione couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that passed her lips.

"I see not much has changed for you since school."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, confused by her seemingly random statement.

"The waitress," she said, shaking her head and chuckling to herself, "She reminded me of the majority of the girls at school, always throwing themselves at you."

He smirked, "I can't help that women know charm when they see it."

Hermione snorted, "Charm? I think it had more to do with the fact that so many girls said you were good in bed, and less about your social skills."

"How did _you _manage to hear about that?"

"Please, Malfoy. _Everyone _knew about it, and you know it."

He chuckled, "Fair enough."

The waitress returned, setting Hermione's things down first, and then leaning over the table in an unnecessary way to set down Draco's - flashing an almost indecent amount of cleavage.

It didn't particularly bother Draco. He was used to this sort of attention, but one look at Hermione showed him that she _was _uncomfortable. Not with the fact that a woman was hitting on him, but just the situation in general. They were trying to enjoy a 'coffee _thing_' and this woman was making it awkward, because Hermione had no interest in seeing her overbearing amount of cleavage.

"Maybe you can give me a call later." she said, flashing a smile at Draco.

"Can't you see my girlfriend's sitting right here?" he deadpanned.

The woman's face turned an almost Ronald Weasley shade of red, and she stammered out an apology, avoiding Hermione's eyes all together.

"I thought that you guys were just frien - I mean you didn't act like - I'm sorry." she said, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Hermione tried to suppress her chuckle as she said, "That was mean. You didn't have to lie to her."

He smirked, not at all phased, "She'll be fine."

Hermione shook her head at him, not surprised by his antics. He _was _still Draco.

After they'd eaten a few bites of their food, Draco spoke up.

"So what have you been doing for the past five years, Granger? One day you were in the papers, and the next you weren't."

"Well you know I worked at the Ministry for a year while Ron and I were married." she started, remembering back to those days. "That's usually the only reason I was ever in the paper, because of work...well until the divorce anyway." she added with a slight chuckle - more out of being uncomfortable than actually finding it funny.

Draco nodded, eyes curious as he listened.

"After we divorced I decided to move to muggle London and open a jewelry store, and soon enough people from school found out about it and started showing up. I guess in a way I'm glad they did, just so that I didn't entirely separate myself from that world."

"Do you and Weasley still talk?"

She shrugged, "Not really. He's married to Lavender now and they're having a baby -" she broke off, shaking her head at herself, "Anyway, there's nothing for us _to _talk about."

"I thought you guys were like best friends."

"Yeah, we were. Things change." she said simply, giving a one shouldered shrug.

Draco got the hint to move away from the topic, so instead he asked about her store.

"What gave you the idea to open a jewelry store?"

"I just wanted something different. I mean I had been working at the Ministry for a year, shuffling paperwork and being stuck in an office - and I didn't mind it, but I wanted a change."

He opened his mouth to ask her another question, but she interrupted with a smirk.

"My turn."

He chuckled, nodding his head for her to continue.

"What have _you _been doing since we graduated?"

"Aside from the obvious?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

She nodded, genuinely curious. She hadn't been reading _The Daily Prophet _since she'd left, so she had no idea if he'd been in it or not. She assumed his divorce definitely had been, like hers. Hell, even _she _had heard about Astoria just up and leaving her family.

"I took over the business."

"How's that going?"

"Better than it was at first. You already know that the Malfoy name was in the mud - hell it might as well have been in _shit _for as bad as things were at first. It took a while to fix that." he said, remembering back to how hard it had been trying to build back up the empire that had been Malfoy Industries.

And now he had.

"Well if anyone could've done it, I assume it'd be you." she said, taking a small bite of her muffin.

It was slightly awkward, because in the ten-plus years that they'd known each other, they'd never eaten in front of the other - they'd never even eaten _near _one another.

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, "You were always good at getting people to follow you."

He didn't know what to say to that, because he didn't know if she'd meant it as a compliment or not.

Luckily for him it didn't matter, because she changed the direction of the conversation again.

"So I take it you don't still live in the house you had with Astoria?"

He snorted, "No. I didn't care for it too much to begin with."

"So do you live at the Manor again?"

He shook his head, "No. After the war my mother and I had moved out of the Manor. I have a house further out in the country."

"Really? I pegged you more for a city guy."

He chuckled, "When you knew me I was. I guess having a kid changes a lot."

She nodded, "I would hope so."

He was about to ask her a question, when into the coffee house came Blaise and Scorpius.

Blaise had an apologetic look on his face as he was being led by Scorpius over to their table.

Draco was surprised, and Hermione was amused - even more so when Scorpius went straight up to her, the dragon watch she'd given him on his wrist.

"Mione, Mione, look. See I told you I drews you a picture." he said, handing it to her.

She smiled, looking down at the drawing of a woman - who she assumed was her, if the mass of curls on its head was of any indication - who was riding a giant green dragon.

"See I maded you a dragon rider 'cause dragons are the best animal _ever_."

She chuckled, giving him a hug, "I love it. I'm going to hang it up on my wall when I get home."

"Really?" he asked, his grey eyes wide as he smiled up at her.

"Mhm," she nodded, "It's awesome."

Draco, meanwhile, was looking at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were watching him?"

"I _was._" he said, pulling up a seat next to Draco, "But then the little bugger hid my damn house keys, and told me that if I didn't take him to see you guys he wouldn't give them back."

"Are you seriously telling me that my _five year old _outsmarted you?" asked Draco, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Smirk all you want, he takes after _you_." huffed Blaise, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced across the table at Hermione and Scorpius.

Hermione had pulled a chair over from a different table for Scorpius to sit on, and had turned her chair so that she was facing him, teaching him a muggle game similar to Patty Cake.

"Crazy how good she is with kids." said Blaise, shaking his head, "Especially your little troublemaker."

Draco made a noncommittal noise, focused on watching her and his son. He couldn't understand what it was about her that made Scorpius so open and willing to talk and play with her.

What made her so different?

"Hermione, why do I get the feeling that you prefer Scorp's company over either of ours?" asked Blaise, a slight smirk on his face.

She laughed, looking over to him, "Well you know what they say, trust your gut instincts and all that."

Draco rolled his eyes, chuckling as he addressed his son, "All the girls just love you. You make it hard for Daddy to make a good impression if you're always more awesome than me."

Scorpius laughed, cheeks rosy as he stuck his tongue out, "Mione likes me better!"

Everyone chuckled and Hermione said, "Well of course I do. Neither one of them draws me awesome pictures or plays games with me."

"Daddy and uncle Blaise can't draw." said Scorpius, face serious as he looked between the two men, "I tries to teach them, but they still not good."

"Hey now," said Blaise, "I'm a dam - _dang _- good drawer."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends attempt to stifle his curse word. Draco had slipped up on more than one occasion, so he doubted there was a word Scorpius hadn't heard before.

The conversation flowed easily, and before they knew it, it was four in the afternoon.

"Have we really been here that long?" asked Hermione, checking her watch again.

"You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." said Blaise with a chuckle.

"I promised Luna that I'd go stargazing with her tonight, so I have to go pack." she said, pulling out her wallet to pay for her food.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I've got it, Granger."

"But -"

"I asked you to come, right? I've got it."

She was about to argue again when Scorpius caught her attention, "Mione, can I comes and visit you at the store soon?"

"Uh..." she looked over at Draco, unsure of what to say.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Maybe we can even find something cool to match that watch." she said with a smile.

Scorpius nodded, clearly excited, while Draco and Blaise smirked in amusement.

Hermione stood, giving Scorpius a hug, and then saying goodbye to Blaise.

"I'll see you later." he said in return, watching as Draco walked outside with her.

"Well this was..."

"Interesting?" he supplied with a smirk, remembering back two days ago when she'd said the same thing at her store.

She chuckled, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she shook her head, "No...well yes, but I was going to say fun."

He chuckled, leaning against the side of the old brick building and said, "It's weird, right?"

Hermione let out a breath, somehow relieved that he'd said it.

"Yeah, it is, but I wouldn't necessarily say it was in a bad way."

Draco paused, studying her for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't say it was either."

The blush was back, tinting her cheeks yet again, but she quickly said, "Well I should go."

Draco nodded, that smirk still on his face, making it obvious that he noticed her blush, "I'll see you around, Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so quickly I wanted to address the "Draco's too OOCwhy are they so nice to each other" thing: **

**Basically during their last year after the war everyone sort of tried to mend things (that doesn't mean they were friends, because they weren't). They're also, obviously, older and more mature and have had life experiences - marriage, kids, work, etc. - so they're not going to act like their teenage selves, because they're adults. (And they've always, like Draco addresses, had somewhat of a _thing _for the other, but circumstance didn't let anything happen with that, so there's that unexplored attraction as well). **

**Hopefully that at least explains my reasoning for why I'm writing them how I am. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought, they make my day (: I'm glad people are liking this story so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm loving all the sweet comments and encouraging things you guys have been saying! It really does make my day. **

**Enjoy chapter 5 (:**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about moving back?"<p>

Hermione sighed, glancing over at Ginny who was sitting on one of the glass counters, swinging her feet.

"Not really, Gin. I like it here."

"But don't you miss being home?"

"I _am _home." she argued, unpacking a new shipment of jewelry from Germany. They were amazing, original pieces - most of them lockets and old vintage rings.

"But don't you miss the people and the atmosphere and -"

"Ginny," she groaned, setting down the locket she'd been looking at, "I don't. At least not enough to move back."

Ginny sighed, but let it go, choosing instead to focus on something she'd wanted to ask the week before when Harry had mentioned it.

"What's up with Malfoy showing up here?"

Hermione chuckled, "His little boy ran in here last week."

At that Ginny's eyebrow shot up, "Malfoy was in muggle London?"

Hermione nodded, "So was Blaise."

"Blaise _Zabini_?" she asked, surprised - and rightfully so. The two men weren't exactly known for traipsing around muggle London.

Hermione nodded, leaning against one of the cases, "Yeah, they were here. Malfoy came back the next day, and that's when Harry ran into him."

"Yeah, Harry said it'd been nice to see him." she wasn't completely sure, just like everyone else, of how they were supposed to act around people who they'd had such a tumultuous relationship with. "But why'd he come back a day later?"

Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear and said, "He'd asked me to coffee the day before, and when I didn't respond to his owl he came in to ask me again in person."

Ginny was surprised, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "He's so different, Gin."

"I suppose a lot has happened since we last saw him." she said with a sigh. "Did you go?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the next day. We went to _The Crystal Cup._"_  
><em>

"Oooh," said Ginny with a smile, "Extra points to him for choosing a muggle coffee shop."

Hermione laughed, "It was interesting. Scorpius and Blaise ended up showing up after forty minutes or so."

"Really, why?"

She shrugged, "Apparently Scorpius had a picture he wanted to give me."

"Is _that _who drew that picture in your living room?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Yeah, adorable right?"

"_Extremely_." agreed Ginny.

"How was dinner at the Burrow?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"It was good. Mom wished you could have came, but said that she'd be by once you get the necklace in."

"Yeah, I have to call the woman from Paris so she can have it sent here."

Ginny nodded before saying, "Ron and Lavender were there."

"I figured they would be."

"He was asking about you."

Hermione shrugged, moving back over to the box she'd been unpacking, "And?"

"He misses you, Mione. We all do."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I see you and Harry all the time. Molly comes by the store once a month, and Arthur still calls me."

"That's not what I meant. We miss you being at the dinner table at the Burrow. We miss being able to floo over. We miss -"

"Well I'm sorry that I decided to live my own life. Why can't you guys just understand that I couldn't be there anymore?" she snapped, annoyed that she seemed to keep having these conversations with people.

"But why? All your friends are there. It's where you grew up -"

"It's where everything bad that ever happened in my life occurred, so don't assume that because you can live there after Fred, that I should be able to as well."

"I know your parents -"

"Let's just drop it, Gin. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, and I still hang out with all of you."

"You don't see Ron."

"And you don't get to judge me for that." said Hermione, picking up the box and walking over to a different case to start putting a few things inside.

"Is it because you still love him?"

At that Hermione snorted, "No, it's not."

"So then why?"

Before Hermione could lose her temper with the red-headed witch, a customer walked in.

"Hey, Hermione." said Blaise, a smile on his face, accompanied by Theodore Nott.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I wanted to show Theo this place."

"Nice to see you again, Granger." he said, his eyes flicking over the brunette witch, before noticing Ginny's presence as well. "Weaslette."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, "Nice to see some things never change, Nott."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" asked Hermione, eyeing the two men in her store.

"Dragons, snakes...you know, the typical Slytherin things." said Blaise.

Hermione thought through what she had that matched that, before pointing them to the right of where they were currently standing.

As they went over to browse, Ginny moved closer to Hermione.

"I bet you never would've figured _this _would be happening." she said softly.

Hermione shook her head, "There's a lot I figured wouldn't be happening...I guess there are just surprises every day."

Ginny chuckled in agreement and then bid her friend goodbye, "I've got to make sure Harry's got the right couch ordered."

Hermione laughed and watched as her friend slipped from the store, waving a quick goodbye to Theo and Blaise.

* * *

><p>"You two actually went there?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow at his friend.<p>

"Bought something, too." said Theo.

Draco rolled his eyes, focusing back on his son, who was running around the backyard playing with Blaise.

"When's the last time you talked to her?"

"Last week."

"Any particular reason you're waiting so bloody long?" asked Theo, a smirk on his face.

"Who said I was going to talk to her again in the first place?"

"Don't be stupid." said Theo, rolling his eyes, "What's the real reason?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair before saying, "Scorpius really likes her."

"And that's somehow a bad thing?"

"After Astoria...look, I don't want him getting attached to someone who I'm not even sure I'm friends with."

Theo was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you sure it's just because of Scorp? Could it have a little something to do with _you _not wanting to get attached to someone else?"

"It has nothing to do with me." snapped Draco.

Theo smirked, but raised his hands up, "Alright mate, whatever you say."

Draco was about to tell him where he could shove that smirk, when Blaise and Scorpius came over to them.

"Daddy, uncle Blaise told me that he went and saw Mione today." pouted Scorpius.

"I know, buddy."

"Why can't _we _go see Mione? Does she not likes me anymore?"

Draco shook his head, "No, of course she -"

"Did she not likes the picture I drews her?"

"No, she -"

"Daddy, did you make Mione mad?"

"For the love of - Scorpius," he said, lifting his son up to sit on his lap, "She still likes you, she loves the picture you drew her, and no, I didn't make her mad."

"So let's go visit her." he whined.

Blaise and Theo were struggling to contain their chuckles, while Draco was trying to figure out what the hell to tell his five year old.

"I'll call her later on, alright?"

Scorpius looked like he wanted to argue, but changed his mind, instead tugging Blaise back over to continue playing with him.

"Are you actually going to call her tonight?" asked Theo, turning to look at Draco.

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice."

Theo snorted, not buying it for a second, "You're so full of shit, Draco. You want to call her and you know it."

Draco sighed, but didn't argue, "How do I even know that she wants to meet me again?"

"You ask, mate." said Theo with a shrug.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Later on, after Draco had put Scorpius to bed, he was sitting in his room staring at the phone on his nightstand.

Was he going to call her?

_Should _he call her?

He groaned, running a hand through his hair, before snatching the phone off the table and dialing the brunette witch's number.

After the third ring she picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Granger."

"_Oh__, _hi Malfoy."

"Are you busy?" he asked, noting the slight hum of someone speaking in the background.

She chuckled, "No, it's alright. It's just Viktor."

"Krum?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yeah, he was in London for a business meeting, and decided to stop by - though I'm pretty sure he's having more fun watching the game." she said with a slight laugh.

"I didn't know you two kept in touch after the Yule Ball."

"Well why would you?" she countered with a smirk to her voice.

"Touche, Granger."

"Can I admit something?" asked Hermione, making her way back to her room, leaving Viktor in the living room.

"Go ahead."

"I didn't think you were going to call me again after the coffee - after we went and got coffee."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

"I don't know." she said honestly.

"Well what do you think about the fact that I did?"

"I'm curious about why."

"Scorpius was asking about you today since Blaise and Theo were at your store." he said, immediately cursing the fact that he hadn't included that _he _wanted to see her as well.

"Oh...right. Well you can tell Scorpius that I'd be happy to have him by any time." she said with a sigh, turning to walk back out to Viktor.

"What about me?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you'd be happy to have Scorpius around, what about me?"

"Well I don't typically make a habit of talking to guys who don't call for more than a week, but I suppose I can make an exception." she said, chuckling.

Draco smirked and said, "I'm sorry. I should have -"

"I'm kidding, Malfoy. You have a life, I get it." she said with a smile, heading back out into the living room.

Before he could change his mind he said, "You should come by some time. Scorpius really does want to see you."

"Come by your _house_?" she asked, pausing in the hallway.

"I thought that was obvious, Granger." he said, chuckling.

"I - well -" she cleared her throat and took a breath, but before she could correct herself he was talking.

"We can always come by your store if you'd feel more comfor -"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure Scorpius likes it better at home." she said, making a mental note to look through her inventory for something that matched the watch.

"Thursday?"

"Don't you work?"

He chuckled, "I own it. I can choose when to go in."

"Alright, Thursday then."

"I'll let you get back to Krum."

"I think he's actually sleeping on my couch." she said, quieting her voice.

Draco chuckled and said, "That's hardly a way to get a second date."

"He never had a first one." she said, shaking her head as she walked back into her bedroom.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the thought, but didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "Well did you still want to get off the phone or..."

She smiled, lying down on her bed before asking, "Did you know Blaise and Theo were going to stop by my store?"

"No, they told me earlier today."

They slipped into easy conversation after that, some of the awkwardness disappearing the longer they talked, and before either of them knew it, it was well past one in the morning.

_Maybe_, thought Draco, _It wasn't so hard to see why Scorpius instantly opened up to her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully everyone's still enjoying this story. <strong>

**Leave a review and let me know (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**So there was an overwhelming response that you guys don't think they're OOC, just grown up. Which is awesome! So I'll continue writing them like I am. **

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>Getting ready to go over to Draco's house wasn't something Hermione would have thought she'd be doing in her life time.<p>

Yet she was doing just that.

She tugged her curls up into a ponytail, before shaking her head and yanking it out again. A similar process had gone into her outfit - which finally consisted of light washed jeans and an oversized button up with a tank top underneath and the top few buttons undone.

She sighed, looking over her appearance before shaking her head at herself.

She wasn't supposed to care what she looked like in front of Draco.

Yet for some reason...

She grabbed her wand from her dresser, and then apparated to where Draco had told her to.

She was taken aback by the sheer _size _of the house - which she really shouldn't have been. Draco was used to lavish things, and that didn't seem to have changed any.

It was a beautiful house though, settled comfortably in the country, the nearest neighbor presumably about a mile or two down the road.

She was nervous about being at Draco's place, but she forced herself to walk up the steps to knock on the front door.

She halfway expected to see a house elf answer the door, but that didn't happen. Instead a wet haired Draco pulled open the door.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight, but Draco seemed unaffected, smirking at her.

"And you talked about _me _being late all the time."

She blushed, glancing at her watch, and she was indeed ten minutes later than when she said she'd be there. Since there was no way she was going to admit that the only reason she was late was because she was trying to choose an outfit, she simply shrugged.

"Are you going to invite me in, or not?"

He chuckled and stepped aside, sweeping his arm out to let her in.

"After you."

She rolled her eyes and stepped inside, taking in just how _huge _his home really was.

"Wow." she said softly, eyes wide.

The first thing she noticed were the hardwood floors throughout the foyer and the matching staircase that led up to the second floor with somewhat of a balcony railing. The second thing that caught her eye was how _warm _everything looked. Soft shades of brown, tan, and amber decorated what she could see of the house so far, and a giant fireplace sat against the far wall of the living room.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." she murmured, still too caught up in looking around to fully focus her attention on him.

Before he could come up with a sarcastic remark for her obvious awestruck behavior, Scorpius came barreling down the stairs.

"Mione, Mione, Mione! Daddy told me yous was coming today."

Hermione laughed, kneeling down just in time to catch Scorpius in a hug as he flew down the stairs into her.

"We can play outside, and color, and -"

"Take a breath, Scorp." said Draco, chuckling as he looked at the two of them.

"But Daaaaaddy -"

"At least ask her if she wants something to drink first."

Scorpius' eyes widened and he looked over to Hermione, "Oh yeah, Daddy says we supposed to ask. Do you want drink?"

She smiled, standing up - and picking him up in the process since he didn't let go of her - and said, "I think your daddy can manage getting me a glass of water while we go play."

Scorpius giggled, sticking his tongue out at Draco, before babbling away at Hermione about how they could play outside just like he and Blaise did.

Meanwhile Draco was more than a little dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that Hermione was so casually talking with Scorpius and picking him up and just the simple fact that _Scorpius _was so enamored by her was crazy.

He watched as Scorpius instructed her to the back door that led out to the yard before realizing that she wanted a glass of water.

He quickly filled two glasses with sparkling water, and then grabbed a smaller plastic cup filled with apple juice for Scorpius, before heading outside to join them.

As he pushed open the door he saw Hermione and Scorpius lying on the grass, Hermione pointing up toward the sky.

"Granger, what exactly are you doing?" he asked, setting the drinks down on the table.

"The clouds is shapes, Daddy. Look, that one right there's a bunny!"

Draco snorted, but looked up regardless. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes before saying, "I take it this is one of those things you used to do with your parents, Granger."

She nodded, sitting up, "We didn't exactly have brooms or magic to entertain ourselves with."

"Touche."

Scorpius got up, running to the other side of the yard to play on the new jungle gym Draco had gotten him a few weeks ago.

Hermione chuckled, and before she could attempt to get up herself, Draco extended a hand to her.

For a moment she just stared at it, before Draco chuckled and said, "I don't bite, Granger."

"That's not what I heard." she muttered, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into a standing position.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk, having heard exactly what she'd said.

She blushed scarlet, shaking her head and walking over to get her glass of water.

"He's got a lot of energy." she commented, sipping her water while looking over to Scorpius.

She just wanted the fierce blush to leave her cheeks. _Immediately__._

"I wonder where he gets it from." said Draco, motioning for her to take a seat as he did the same.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the weather, when Draco spoke up.

"So I take it you're still not a fan of flying?"

She chuckled, "You would be one-hundred percent correct."

"Have you ever even flown on a broom?"

"Nope, and I don't intend to."

"Well then how the hell would you know if you liked it or not?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't like heights."

"Are you telling me Gryffindor's Princess is actually afraid of something?" he asked, a slightly teasing lilt to his voice.

She rolled her eyes, not amused, and said, "Of course I'm scared of something. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It sure didn't seem like that in Hogwarts." he muttered, looking away from her to watch Scorpius.

"Meaning?"

"You were always running around saving Potter and Weasley's asses, and you didn't even seem to have to think about it."

She was shocked into silence for a moment, surprised by the fact that he payed enough attention to her to notice something like that.

"They were my best friends, of course I didn't have to think about it." she said simply, "But that doesn't mean I wasn't completely terrified the whole time."

Draco looked to her, trying to wrap his head around what she'd said. He was pretty close with Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. Hell, they were the only people who'd stuck with him for his entire life, but looking back, he couldn't positively say that he would've been able to be as selfless as she had been.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?" she asked, meeting his gaze across the table.

"Leaving with Potter and Weasley to look for the Horcruxes. I mean when I saw you -" he broke off, shaking his head at the memory of her bleeding on the marble floor of what _used to be_ his home.

Hermione knew exactly why he'd stopped himself and attempted to lighten the mood, "I looked bad, I know, but I think Harry had us beat."

He shook his head, looking over to Scorpius before looking back to her, "I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up." she said, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her seat, "You can't control anyone's actions except your own - and you did more for us that night then we could've asked."

"I didn't do a damn thing, and you know it, Granger." he snapped, angry with himself more so than with her.

"You could've told them that it was Harry. You _knew _it was, don't even try to deny it. I saw it on your face, Malfoy. But you didn't."

He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. Granted, he hadn't thought about that night at the Manor for quite some time, but having Hermione around again had him thinking about it all over again. He'd felt guilty. He could have, and knew that he _should have, _done something to stop Bellatrix from using a Crucio on Hermione.

_Repeatedly. _

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"We were kids." she said, taking a sip of her water.

"That's not an excuse."

"Why are we talking about this?" she asked, setting her glass down.

He sighed, taking a sip of his water before saying, "I just...you called me a coward in Third Year, and you were right. I should have -"

"Malfoy," she said, reaching across the table to briefly place her hand over his, "We both had it hard during the war. But we're here, and we're okay. And look," she said, nodding her head over to Scorpius, "You can't be a coward being a single father with a son as awesome as him."

He glanced at her hand on his, before looking over to Scorpius, a slight smile on his face, "A Gryffindor through and through."

She chuckled leaning back in her seat, "Always."

"Daddy, Mione, come play!" called Scorpius from the top of the slide.

Draco glanced over at Hermione, unsure of what her reaction would be, but she was smiling and already standing up.

"Well come on Mr. Malfoy, you heard him." she said, laughing as she grabbed his hand and tugged him over to Scorpius.

Hermione would've never expected to have had that conversation with Draco, let alone to be playing with him and his child directly afterwards -

But that's exactly what was happening, and she definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Leave a review and let me know what you think is going to happen next, or hell, what you _want_ to happen next. Like do you guys want to see Ron and Lavender in the story? More Harry and Ginny? More Blaise and Theo? Do you guys want to meet Pansy? A little action between Draco and Hermione *wink wink*. Let me ****know, I love hearing your opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so you guys were curious about the Slytherins showing up more, so that's happening briefly in this chapter, and obviously everyone's down for some Dramione action (honestly though, who wouldn't be?) **

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>"It's really not that bad, Granger."<p>

"I could just go. I mean -"

"No!" whined Scorpius, instantly scrambling onto her lap.

Hermione, Draco, and Scorpius were at Draco's house, and he had not-so-accidently forgotten to tell her that Blaise, Theo, and Pansy would be stopping by today.

"You can't goes, Mione!"

Hermione attempted to shift Scorpius slightly, enough to at least try to explain why she should go, but his grip around her neck would't loosen - and he was surprisingly strong for a little boy.

"It's not a big deal." said Draco, smirking at the two of them. Over the past two weeks of having Hermione frequent his home he'd gotten more than used to how comfortable the two were around each other - and it actually made him smile, if only because his son enjoyed her company so much.

Alright, _he _enjoyed it too.

"I don't want to make it awkward. They're your friends." she said, her hand rubbing Scorpius' back softly while she addressed Draco.

"You already know Blaise and Theo like you."

"Just because they came to my store doesn't mean they like me."

Draco shot her a look and said, "Seriously?"

"Fine," she groaned, "Do they even know I'm going to be here? And what about Pansy?"

At the mention of Pansy, Scorpius' arms tightened even further around her.

"Please don't goes, Mione."

Draco had told Hermione about how Scorpius was completely closed off with almost everyone. He and Blaise had somehow bonded, he seemed _okay _around Theo, but around anyone and everyone else he completely closed up.

"They know." he said, watching as her hair caught the light that filtered in through the floor to ceiling windows across from them.

"But you couldn't remember to tell me." she muttered under her breath.

"So are you staying, or do I have to employ Scorp's super strength to keep you?" he asked, a smile flitting over his features as Scorpius leaned back enough to look at her.

With two pairs of silver eyes on her she didn't stand a chance.

"No need for super strength." she said to Scorpius, "I'll stay."

The last part was directed to Draco, who smirked in return. He knew that she'd stay.

Well at least he'd hoped she would.

He found that he'd grown quite..._accustomed _to the brunette next to him over the past few weeks, but since he had no idea how she felt about him he wouldn't bring it up.

Then again, they'd hung out at least six times in the past two weeks, and at least three of them hadn't involved the younger Malfoy.

Draco shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts - and the thoughts of running his hands through her hair - and focused back on the two people next to him.

Even though Scorpius had let go of her, he was still seated on her lap, explaining about the broom he was getting tomorrow.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking over to Draco to ask, "You're buying him a broom?"

"Of course."

"He's five."

"I'm a big boy." complained Scorpius, tugging on one of her curls, "Daddy said he's gon' teach me."

She chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief - but who was she to judge. Just because she refused to get on a broom didn't mean that Scorpius shouldn't.

Besides, she was sure Draco was a more than competent teacher, having been the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team back at Hogwarts.

"Do you fly?" asked Scorpius, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No," she said, chuckling, "I don't."

His eyes widened in shock, but before he could no doubt bombard her with questions, Draco spoke up.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit so I can talk to Granger?"

"But Blaise -"

"Will come upstairs and get you. You know that." said Draco chuckling.

Scorpius huffed out a breath but didn't argue, sliding off Hermione's lap before heading upstairs.

"Are you actually staying?" he asked after he was sure Scorpius was upstairs. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay because he did that."

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked instead, her toffee eyes on him.

"I...Granger, I don't think I would've asked if I didn't want you to."

Before she could respond there was a flash of green from his fireplace, and seconds later Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were standing in Draco's living room.

After they'd said hi to each other, Draco turned to Hermione, who stood up from her spot on the couch.

She halfway wished Scorpius was down here to make her feel more comfortable around these three Slytherin.

"Pansy, you remember Granger."

"Obviously." said Pansy, rolling her eyes at him before looking to Hermione.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione. I kind of assumed you dropped off the planet after the _Daily Prophet_ stopped printing articles about you."

Hermione chuckled, some of the tension leaving her, "Yeah, you weren't the only one."

"Where's the little man?" asked Blaise, and headed off to go and get Scorpius, leaving Theo, Pansy, Draco, and Hermione down in the living room.

"So how have you been? Draco said you own your own store?"

Hermione nodded at Pansy, "Yeah, I do. A jewelry store."

They all sat down, Draco and Hermione on the couch they'd been on before, and Theo and Pansy on the other couch, leaving the recliner for Blaise - if he ever sat down, what with Scorpius around wanting to play.

"What about you?"

Pansy shrugged, "Nothing too impressive. I work in reception for my parent's company."

Before Hermione could come up with a response - though she wasn't sure what she would've said to begin with - Scorpius and Blaise came downstairs.

"Hey, Scorp." said Theo, ruffling his hair as he walked past.

Scorpius smiled shyly before climbing onto the couch between Draco and Hermione.

Pansy looked uncomfortable, knowing that _Scorpius _was uncomfortable around her. Draco assumed a lot of it had to do with how close she and Astoria had been, but he couldn't be sure. It wasn't like he'd asked.

Draco noticed that Hermione had whispered something into Scorpius' ear, and though his cheeks were a bright pink he glanced over at Pansy and mumbled, "Hi, Pansy."

Pansy's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly said, "Hey."

Hermione smiled but didn't say anything. Draco made a mental note to ask her what she'd said to Scorpius to get him to acknowledge Pansy - even if it was lack luster.

"So when's the last time you took a trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione? Or the Wizarding World in general?"

She shrugged at Pansy's question, "I don't really go there anymore. I visit Harry and Ginny and a few other friends, but as far as Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade...probably not since I left."

"Really?" asked Theo, eyebrow raised, "I figured you'd have at least kept going to Honeydukes."

Hermione chuckled, "I've managed without it."

"Knowing Granger, it'd have been the bookstores that she went to." said Draco, smirking over at her.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as well, "Shut up, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Scorpius was in bed, and Draco and Hermione were left alone, they were still seated in the living room on the couch.<p>

"Do you think they like me?"

Draco looked over to Hermione, who wasn't looking at him, instead staring into her wine glass as if it had the answer.

"Of course they bloody like you, Granger." he said, rolling his eyes.

She took a sip of her wine, contemplating her question before she finally decided to ask it.

"Do _you _like me?"

"I doubt you'd be in my house as often as you are if I didn't." he said, studying her a bit more closely.

Her cheeks held a slight pink blush, which he noticed because they were sitting a bit closer than they had been earlier.

"I...that's not really -" she shook her head and chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, you're right."

He smirked and asked, "Do _you _like _me_, Granger?"

She snorted, the awkwardness leaving her as she glanced over at him, "You're alright. Though I think I prefer Scorpius' company."

Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her - _way _closer to her - and said, "Is that right? Because I think you're lying."

She opened and closed her mouth twice before pushing him out of her personal space - but not before noticing how toned his chest felt under his thin shirt.

"You'll never know."

He smirked, "The fact that you didn't deny it answers that question for me."

"Oh shut up." she muttered, taking another sip of her wine.

They sat in a fairly comfortable silence for a few moments before something occurred to Draco.

"I take it that you're not going to the Zabini's ball."

"Have you seen me there the past five years?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I suppose not."

"Besides, you need a date, and considering most people think I vanished, and the others are my friends - who coincidentally all have dates - there's not exactly anyone to go with." she said with a shrug.

She wasn't terribly bothered by it. She had no idea how people would react to seeing her again. She was sure there were rumors about her living in muggle London, but the majority of the Wizarding World was like Theo, Blaise, and Pansy had been. Slightly aware that she was out there somewhere, doing something, but nothing concrete.

Which didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Would you want to go?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, think about it." he said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Think about what?"

"If you want to go or not."

"Why?"

At her question he looked at her as if she were daft, and said, "So that I know whether or not I need to mentally prepare myself for wearing a red tie."

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised. She knew exactly what he was getting at, but she wanted to hear it from him - because _that _was definitely not how one asked a woman on a date.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

She smirked, standing up with a shrug, "I'll think about it."

Before she could get very far though, Draco had her caged between the wall and his body.

"You've got to stop doing that." he murmured.

She was finding it a bit difficult to breathe with him so close, but she tried to focus.

"Or what?"

His eyes darkened and flicked to her lips briefly, before meeting her eyes again, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He started to step back from her, but she caught his shirt and said, "Yeah, I would."

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if trying to gauge how serious she was.

She had no idea what he saw, but whatever it was caused him to step back into the position he was in before, both hands on either side of her head.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, both of them aware of the underlying meaning behind what he was asking.

"No," she said honestly, "But I don't think you are either."

He smirked, leaning forward close enough for Hermione to make out actual silver flecks in his gray eyes and said, "Granger, you have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Way to end it on a cliffy huh? (: Sorry...but not really lol. The only reason I'm doing it this way is because I don't want these chapters to start getting too long, so this seemed like a good place to end it. Makes it more manageable for me to go back and edit, and obviously to write.<strong>

**So leave a review and let me know if you think they're actually going to have their first kiss, and if you think Hermione's actually going to let Draco take her to the ball - and how is everyone else going to react to that? I guess we'll find out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**LuresaSWTOR, your review actually made me laugh out loud! Don't take the chocolate, anything but the ****chocolate! [and the booze and the ice cream (;] And you're the only one who mentioned wanting to know _why _Scorpius is closed off with most people. We'll get there. (: EndlessLoveEternally****, you hit the nail on the head as far as the dynamics of their relationship go. **

**I love reading everyone's reviews (:**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>"Oh? Why don't you tell me, then?"<p>

Draco's eyes darkened slightly as he said, "I think it'd be much easier to show you, Granger."

"Indeed." she murmured, his lips just a breath away from hers.

But before Draco could close the distance between them, a small whine from the staircase interrupted them.

"Daddy!"

Draco chuckled, but pushed himself away from Hermione, who was blushing furiously and refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to go. It's late and -"

"Mione!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but when Scorpius came into the living room she smiled at him.

"Daddy." he motioned, lifting his arms up, and Draco obliged, picking him up.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Hermione was surprised, sometimes, about how quickly he shifted into daddy mode, but she couldn't deny that it was incredibly adorable. His usually intense silver eyes were soft as he looked at his son.

Scorpius nodded, burying his face into his neck, his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"I'm going to go." said Hermione softly, not wanting to intrude on something like this, but before Draco could say anything, Scorpius spoke up.

"No, Mione stay."

"Scorp, Granger has to go to her own home now. She's got work in the morning. I'll take you upstairs and tell you a story."

"I want you to tells me a story." he said, ignoring Draco and looking to Hermione. "Like the ones you tolded me about from when yous were little."

"She doesn't have those books here, so -"

"Mi-o-ne." he whined, dragging out every syllable.

She chuckled and said, "It's alright. I'm sure I can remember at least one."

She was more than capable of doing that. Her parents had read to her every night, so she knew every one of those fairytales backwards and forwards - book be damned.

Draco wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this, but he couldn't very well say it with Scorpius in his arms, so instead he just motioned for her to follow him upstairs.

She'd been upstairs once before, in Scorpius' toy room, but never his bedroom.

It was, of course, decorated in greens and silvers, which was no surprise to Hermione.

Draco set Scorpius down on the bed, tucking him in, before looking over to Hermione.

"The bed isn't going to bite you."

She chuckled somewhat awkwardly and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed, and Scorpius immediately scooted closer to her.

Draco took a seat at the foot of the bed, watching the two of them, and waited for her to begin.

"What do you think of Rumpelstiltskin?"

"_Who_?" asked Scorpius, eyes wide.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around him before beginning.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think, Granger?"<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to unpack her newest shipment of jewelry.

"I think you're ridiculous."

"Why? It's an honest question."

"You asked already."

"Well you never answered."

"Well...well...oh shut up, Malfoy."

He smirked, clearly pleased with himself, and said, "It's just a simple yes or no question."

"It's not so simple at all."

"Why not?"

"I mean what will people think?" she asked, setting another necklace into the right case.

"You mean when they see you with me." he said with a scowl.

She set the necklace down and turned to look at him, "No, you idiot. I haven't been seen in the Wizarding World in five years. How do _you _think people are going to react?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Who cares?"

"And what about the press? If we go together they're going to have an absolute field day. Not to mention Ron is probably going to be there, and I just don't know that -"

"Granger," interrupted Draco, leaning over the counter to tug her so that she was leaning toward him as well, "You overthink _everything _way too much."

"You don't think enough."

"Well maybe that's why we get on so well." he said back with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, stepping back away from the counter and said, "You're ridiculous."

"You said that already."

"Well maybe you should take the hint then." she said with a smirk, turning back to unpacking.

"If you've learned anything about me in the past few weeks, Granger, I would think it'd have been that I don't give up that easily." he said, leaning forward against the counter on his forearms.

She glanced over at him and said, "True, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you an answer."

"Stop being so bloody difficult." he groaned, "All I'm asking is for you to go to the ball with me so that you can get the hell out of that flat of yours and hangout with people you _used _to call your friends."

"I still hangout with my friends." she snapped. "And excuse me for not wanting the drama associated with entering that world again."

"You don't have to stay in that world to enjoy it every once in a while."

"What exactly am I meant to be enjoying? So many bad -"

"Well for right now you'd just be enjoying my company at a ball with hundreds of other witches and wizards." he said, refusing to let her think about the negatives.

She let out a huff of breath before turning back to the jewelry in front of her, and resolutely ignoring Draco.

He rolled his eyes, "Real mature."

A few moments later with no response irked Draco into stepping around the counter and pushing her up against it, his arms caging her in down by her hips.

"It's rude to ignore someone."

"Uh..."

"Still no words? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger. And you said _I _had no manners."

"You make me nervous." she blurted, instantly regretting it the second the words left her mouth.

It caught Draco off guard as well, but he smirked, "Do I now, why?"

She groaned and went to push him away from her, but he caught her hands, holding them against his chest, eyebrow raised.

"Nice try."

"Stop it." she muttered, attempting to pull her hands away with no luck.

"Tell me why."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"And you answer none."

"So you'd think you'd stop asking then."

"Granger."

"Yes, I'll go to the ball with you."

That hadn't been the answer Draco had been expecting, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yes, seriously. Now will you move so I can get back to work? I'm opening in ten minutes."

He glanced over at the box next to them and smirked, "Doesn't look like ten minutes worth of work to me."

"Uh..."

"No words again? I think I'm starting on a record here."

"You're insufferable."

He just smirked and said, "So I take it I'm going to be wearing a red tie?"

"As if you even had to ask me that question." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I have a different one then." he said, leaning a bit closer to her.

"Oh?"

"Do you still want me to show you?"

"Show me - _oh_."

Her face immediately heated at the mention of what had _almost _happened at his house last week, and she wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up.

"Yeah, _oh_." he said with a smirk, leaning even further into her personal space, so that now he could clearly count the freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose.

She didn't respond, instead trying to look everywhere _but _at the intense gray eyes in front of her.

But he wasn't having any of that. He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

He was suddenly struck by the thought of if her lips were as soft as they looked, and couldn't help but gently trail his thumb over her bottom lip.

Her lips parted slightly on a surprised gasp, shocked at the sudden and unexpected gesture.

"You're quite pretty when you blush, Granger."

Correction, _now _she was shocked.

And speechless.

"So I guess it's a good thing I seem to make you blush often."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked softly.

"Because I want you to know." he said simply.

She took a deep breath, gathering up her Gryffindor courage, and asked, "Do you know what I want?"

"What?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"For you to kiss me."

His eyes widened slightly, but they also darkened as he glanced to her lips.

"I -"

_Ding._

Draco groaned, but stepped a respectable distance away from her so she could turn to see who had walked into her store.

"Molly, hi. I didn't think you'd be here this early." said Hermione, walking out from behind the counter to go and hug Mother Weasley.

"I was just too excited to wait." Molly admitted, hugging her back.

"I don't blame you. It's a gorgeous piece."

Molly nodded and then looked behind Hermione to see Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley." he said, unsure of how to act around the woman whom he had been taught to hate on principle since he was born.

"Draco, what a surprise to see you here. If you're busy I can come back later today, dear."

Hermione shook her head, "It's fine. I've got the necklace right here."

Draco watched as Hermione studiously avoided eye contact with him while reaching into the box she'd been unpacking earlier.

"So how have you been, Draco?" asked Molly, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

There was only so much she could hold over a young boys head after all.

"I've been good, and you?" he said, his years of etiquette kicking in naturally.

"I can't complain."

"But you do anyway." chuckled Hermione.

Molly laughed and walked over to the counter where Hermione handed her the necklace.

"I still can't believe you managed to find it."

"It's my job." said Hermione with a shrug.

"How much do I owe you?"

Hermione waved it off, "Nothing, I already told you."

"Hermione -"

"Honestly, Molly, it's fine." she said with a smile.

Molly sighed, giving her another hug, "You really are a dear. It was nice to see you again, Draco."

She headed towards the door, but before she left she turned back to Hermione, "And I expect to see you at the Burrow for dinner at least once next month."

Without waiting for Hermione's response she pushed open the door and left.

Hermione didn't know how to feel about that. She hadn't planned on going to the Burrow any time soon, but if Ron and Lavender weren't there, she might make an exception.

"I wonder how many times I'm going to get interrupted before I can finally kiss you." said Draco from where he was leaning against the counter watching her.

Her eyes widened and a blush painted her cheeks as she tried to figure out what to say to him. He knew that she wanted him to kiss her now, but what did that mean? Was he going to? When?

She tried to focus her train of thought and said, "I suppose you'd better start keeping count."

"Or," he said, walking over to her with a smirk, "I could just do it now, and hope I don't get interrupted again."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, leave a review and let me know what you think. How's the ball going to go? How are people going to react? How's <em>Ron <em>going to react? **

**What a shame Molly came to the store early, darn. (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**LuresaSWTOR, your reviews literally make my day. If I could, I would actually attempt to update like that...buuuut depending on how long you've been reading my stories, you would be aware that that's impossible for me haha!**

**I've been doing finals - which have been HELL - so these past few weeks have been absolutely INSANE, but I'm on break now so I should be updating more regularly again. **

**Enjoy, everyone (:**

* * *

><p>The kiss didn't happen.<p>

Because they were interrupted.

Again.

Draco had simply smirked and left Hermione with the promise of picking her up from her flat at exactly seven the next Friday for the ball.

Now it was Friday, and Hermione was a nervous wreck.

It wasn't because her dress didn't fit her perfectly - because it did.

It wasn't because her shoes were too uncomfortable to walk in - because they weren't.

It wasn't because her friends weren't supportive of her decision to come to the ball - because they were.

It wasn't even because nobody in the Wizarding World had seen her for so long.

No, it was simply because she would be going with Draco, and she had no idea how _he _was going to react. Not about her dress, how she looked, how other people were going to act, what other people were going to think -

None of it. She had no idea how he'd react to any of it.

She would have continued obsessing over it, but just then there was a knock on her door.

Her stomach immediately erupted into butterflies, and she had to force herself to _walk _not _run _to the door.

Not that her dress would have allowed for much running in the first place. It was a long fitted dress that flared out towards the bottom in a more tame version of a mermaid style dress. It was a deep wine red with a black lace overlay and a corseted back, paired with a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was down in loose curls, and her makeup was done perfectly.

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves slightly, and then opened the door.

And Merlin did he look amazing.

He had on a black monochrome suit, the only color in his outfit a red tie. He just _looked _expensive.

Not that Draco had a different reaction to her. He wasn't usually speechless, but it took him a moment to find his words. But when he did...

"You look stunning, Granger."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she had to force a response past her lips.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." she said, while stepping aside to let him into her flat.

His eyes took in the space, and he couldn't help but think that the mix-matched furniture and overall cozy feel suited her extremely well.

"When was that?" he asked, walking over to her wall of pictures.

The one he was talking about in particular was of her and her parents the summer before everything went insane. They had gone on a cruise together, and it had been taken on their last day.

"Has to be like...what...six or seven years ago now. It was during the summer." she said, walking to stand next to him and look at it.

"You look a lot like your mother." he said, the words out of his mouth before he could register them.

"I...thank you." she said, chuckling awkwardly. "We should probably get going."

* * *

><p>"It'll be fine, Granger. What's the worst thing that could happen?"<p>

Hermione groaned, "That's not exactly where I want my mind to go, Malfoy."

"Seriously," he said, moving to stand in front of her so he could tilt her chin up to look at him, "Everyone's going to be excited to see you. Your friends are in there, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy are there. And hell, even Scorpius is there."

"Aren't you nervous? At all?"

He smirked, brushing a stray curl away from her face, "Why would I be?" he lowered his voice and stepped closer to her, "Seems like I've got the sexiest date here."

Her eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath, causing Draco's smirk to widen.

"Are you blushing, Granger?"

"Obviously." she muttered, trying to clear her head.

"I still like it." he said, trailing his knuckles across her warm cheek.

Before she could come up with a response they were interrupted - by Blaise no less.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" he asked, a shit eating grin on his face aimed at Draco.

"Great bloody timing, mate." muttered Draco, stepping back from Hermione _slightly. _

"Well Scorpius keeps asking about you two, so hurry it up. You can makeout like teenagers later." with that he clapped Draco on the back, shot Hermione a smile, and disappeared back inside his house.

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione tugged him by his sleeve, "Come on, let's go."

Before she pushed open the door he took her hand, earning a surprised look from her, but she went with it.

Since the party had started at seven, and it was already five till eight, everyone was already there, but a few people definitely noticed their entrance.

A few people even came up to them within _seconds_ and were saying how exciting it was to see Hermione again and how they'd missed her - but she couldn't remember half of them.

A few minutes later Blaise, Theo, and Scorpius came over, rescuing them from the awkwardness.

Scorpius was dressed in a suit that was identical to Draco's, red tie and all, and Hermione thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Mione so pretty!" cooed Scorpius, stretching his arms up to her.

She smiled and picked him up, "Well thank you. You look incredibly handsome too."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and just as he did a camera flash went off - from none other than Rita Skeeter's camera.

"Well that'll just be an adorable front page photo. I didn't know the two of you were dating." she said, walking over to the five of them.

"I didn't know it was your business Skeeter." said Theo.

"Well this is big news, of course it's my business."

"We're not dating." said Hermione, interrupting whatever it was Blaise was going to say. "We're just friends."

"Well this picture definitely says differently."

"Rita, if you don't -"

But Blaise was interrupted by Ginny's squeal.

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione you look amazing!"

Rita took the opportunity to disappear, but Blaise and Theo were close behind her, leaving Draco, Scorpius, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry to talk.

"Thanks, Gin." said Hermione, awkwardly hugging Ginny while still having Scorpius on her hip.

"And don't you just look so dashing." said Ginny to Scorpius, who just blushed and buried his face in Hermione's neck.

Everyone chuckled and caught up for a bit before Harry changed the topic.

"You know Ron and Lavender are here."

Hermione tried not to act affected and said, "Yeah, I figured they would be. Do they know I'm here?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Draco spoke for him.

"I'm assuming he does now."

All of them turned to see Ron and Lavender walking towards them, a not so pleased look on Ron's face.

"Hi, Hermione. Hi, Draco." said Lavender, attempting to start off on a good foot.

Draco inclined his head to the pregnant witch, but Hermione said, "Hi, Lavender. It's nice to see you."

"That's a shock, considering you've been avoiding the Burrow because of her." interrupted Ron, borderline glaring at her and Draco.

"I haven't been avoiding the Burrow because of her - not that this is a conversation we should be having here."

"Why not? This might be the only time I see you for Merlin-knows-how-long." he said, his eyes sliding to Scorpius briefly.

"Ron," said Lavender, one hand on her more than noticeable belly and the other on his arm, "It's not her fault -"

"She's the one who stays away from -"

"Stop." said Hermione, handing Scorpius to Draco before stepping away from all of them with Ron in tow.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, well aware of Draco's eyes on her, but she tried to ignore it.

"Doing what? You show up here with _Malfoy _of all people. I haven't seen you since Lavender got pregnant, but somehow _he's_ worth your time."

"That's not fair." she said softly.

"Neither is me losing a best friend."

"Neither is me losing my husband." she snapped, her temper flaring, "So I'm sorry that you have to deal with the fact that I can't handle being around you and your pregnant wife."

"I thought you would be happy for us."

"I _am _happy for you, Ron. That's the whole reason I signed the divorce papers - so that you could have this exact thing - but I never said anything about having to watch it happen."

"You're supposed to be my friend -"

"And as _my _friend you should be happy that I'm here with Malfoy, having fun, reaching out to the Wizarding community again." she interrupted.

"I'm just supposed to be okay with you dating Malfoy? After everything?" he snapped, his face turning a bit red.

"It's my life, Ron. You stopped having to be okay with it after we divorced." she said, not even bothering to correct him about the fact that she and Draco weren't actually dating.

His eyes flicked over to Draco and Scorpius before a sneer passed over his face and he turned back to Hermione.

"Oh, I get it now. Since you can't have kids, you figured you'd get with someone who already has one. Problem solved, right?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and quickly clouded with tears, but she managed to say, "That was low, Ron. Even for you."

She turned and quickly walked past Draco, Scorpius, Harry, and Ginny, and headed for a door - _any _door - to take her out of the main ballroom.

She pushed open the first one she found, and it lead her into a dimmed hallway, which was good enough for her.

She walked a bit further away from the door before leaning against the wall. She attempted to take a few deep breaths in an effort to keep the tears from falling and ruining her makeup.

A few moments later the door opened and Draco came out and headed over to her.

"What happened?" he asked, stopping to stand in front of her.

She shook her head. If she attempted to tell him she was sure she'd start crying - and that's what she'd been attempting to avoid.

"Granger -"

"Please don't." she said, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

Draco didn't even know what Ron had said, but still had to force himself from going back into the ballroom and planting his fist straight into the red headed wizards nose.

"He's not worth this, Granger." he said softly, before tugging her into his arms.

She stiffened, but only for a moment, before relaxing into his arms. He smelled comforting and his arms around her made her feel a bit more grounded.

After they stood in their embrace for a few moments Hermione spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Do you think I'm only around you because of Scorpius?"

"What?" asked Draco, pulling back slightly to look down at her.

"Ron said that I chose to be around you because I can't have children of my -"

"Shut up." he snapped, his voice not exactly hostile, but definitely serious, "I know that's not why, so don't let what that fucking idiot thinks get to you. About anything."

"Okay." she said, relieved to hear him say it. She loved Scorpius, but she would never be around someone just for the simple fact that they had a child - and the fact that Ron thought that about her was what hurt the most.

"Do you want to leave?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance. I want to have a good time."

Draco smirked and said, "I think I could manage that."

He didn't let her respond, instead tugging her back into the ballroom and right into a dance.

After being joined by Scorpius, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Theo, and even Pansy, Hermione was exhausted - but having a great time.

"I'm tired, Malfoy." said Hermione, trying to get him off the dance floor.

He chuckled and said, "Just one more dance."

A slow song was playing, so she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck as his found her waist, tugging her closer.

They fell into step with each other easily, and just enjoyed the music for a while.

"You really do look amazing tonight, Granger." he said, his fingers tracing soft patterns on her back.

She looked up at him, unable to keep the blush off her cheeks as she said, "Thank you. I was actually really nervous you weren't going to like the dress."

Draco chuckled and said, "I could care less what you wore. I'm sure you would've looked just as good in anything else..." he paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not he wanted to voice this particular thought but did anyway, "In fact, ever since we met again you've been proving that theory right."

Her voice was soft, but since they were so close she didn't have to speak very loudly anyway, "I think you should kiss me now."

He was surprised, mainly because of where they were, but he'd been wanting to kiss her for weeks now - and one look over the top of her head showed him Ron was watching - and really it couldn't have been more perfect.

"I think you're right."

So he finally closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

And _finally _there were no interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, finals week was crazy, but I should be updating more regularly now - at least until January lol. <strong>

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So after a nasty case of what I'm assuming was food poisoning, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was well after two in the morning, and the party was finally coming to a close. Most people had left, and the few that were still milling about were on their way to leaving.<p>

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled, "I did. Did you?"

They were sitting next to each other at a table. Ginny and Harry had been sitting across from them, but had left a few minutes ago.

"Of course." he answered easily.

A few moments later Draco's mother came over to them, a sleeping Scorpius in her arms.

Hermione hadn't seen her earlier, so this was certainly a bit awkward.

Not that Narcissa seemed to be too bothered.

"Hello, dear." she said, leaning over to carefully give Draco a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you remember Hermione." he said, motioning to the witch next to him.

"Of course." said Narcissa with a slight smile, "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." said Hermione, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Thank you for watching him." said Draco, carefully taking Scorpius from his mother's arms.

"Of course. You know I love spending time with him."

After a few minutes of conversation Narcissa excused herself, saying she needed to get home and to bed.

"Well I should get going, and you'd better get him to bed." said Hermione, gently trailing her fingers over Scorpius' cheek.

Draco, though he was loathe to admit it, even just to himself, didn't want to part ways with her - but he certainly wasn't about to ask her to come back home with him. He knew she wasn't that type of woman, and as of late, he wasn't that type of guy.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow." he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "You have the strangest way of asking me to do things with you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're something else, Granger. Will you let me take you to dinner tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Of course."

They both stood up and headed outside to apparate, him to his house, and she to her flat.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." she said, unsure of how she was supposed to say goodbye to him now that they'd kissed - which she realized was stupid because he was still Draco.

He nodded, contemplating it for a second before stepping forward and using his free hand to tilt her face up to his, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Tomorrow." he confirmed, before apparating away with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"How did she even manage to get this printed so fast?"<p>

Draco shrugged, not too bothered by the article Rita had printed. He was, however, curious as to what Hermione's reaction would be when she found out.

"Why do you wonder how she does anything?"

Blaise shook his head, tossing _The Daily Prophet _down onto Draco's coffee table before saying, "You could always have them write a retraction. Most of that is bullshit anyway."

Draco shrugged again. He had no real issue with the article, because he didn't care what other people would think when they read it. He and Hermione knew what was going on with their...relationship, and that was all that mattered to him.

If Hermione wanted Rita to fix it...well then that was a different story.

_**NEW COUPLE TO GRACE THE WIZARDING WORLD **_

_**Last night Draco Malfoy was spotted at Blaise Zabini's annual ball - with none other than Hermione Granger. This particular witch has been missing from the Wizarding World for about five years, and it was certainly a bold statement to enter it again with Mr. Malfoy by her side.**_

Below this headline was the picture Rita had taken of Draco, Scorpius, and Hermione, before the text began again.

**_This adorable photo was taken of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Draco's son, Scorpius Malfoy. I'm sure everyone can agree that this picture is just adorable - I mean look at how close Scorpius is with Hermione. Well we here at the Prophet just _adore _it! _**

**_This cute little interlude wasn't the only time this new couple spent together. Oh no, no, no! We managed to catch a few beautiful pictures of them on the dance floor - and can we just say that Hermione has _definitely _outdone herself with that dress. The years away have done her good, for sure. _**

Beneath this were a few pictures Draco hadn't known had been taken of he and Hermione dancing. They were both looking at each other as if no one else was in the room - and it obviously worked to Rita's advantage, because she was certainly playing it up.

**_Of course the event wasn't all sunshine and roses. Ronald Weasley and his pregnant wife, Lavender Brown, were also in attendance last night, and Ronald Weasley seemed none to happy to see Hermione's date. They seemed to have a bit of an argument, and Ms. Granger pulled Mr. Weasley aside to speak privately, and their discussion ended in her leaving the ballroom, followed by Mr. Malfoy seconds later. _**

**_We're not sure what was spoken about during their discussion, but if any new information arises on the Wizarding Worlds newest couple, you'll see it first here. _**

**_We're sure Astoria Greengrass is kicking herself for leaving Draco, and Ronald Weasley is very obviously less than pleased at the relationship. Obviously Hermione and Draco are doing something right! It's obvious that they make a gorgeous couple, and honestly, and let's just keep this between us, we think Draco and Hermione make a way better match than they made with their previous partners. _**

**_And from all of us at the Prophet, we'd like to congratulate this spectacular looking couple! _**

"I don't think it's a big deal, Blaise."

"What do you think Hermione's going to say?" he asked, leaning back into the couch.

"Good question." he muttered, taking a sip of his tea, "I have no idea. If it bothers her I'll go talk to them and have them fix it...if not...what the hell do I care what some newspaper prints about me? It's not like I haven't been in there enough."

"True," said Blaise in agreement, "Does she even _get _our newspapers in muggle London?"

"I doubt it, but I'm sure Weaslette or Potter sent it to her."

They were quiet for a while before Blaise asked, "So do you think Rita's article is foreshadowing anything?"

Draco rolled his eyes and asked, "Foreshadowing what, exactly?"

Blaise smirked at his friend and said, "You like her, mate. Scorpius _loves _her. Hell, even your mom acted civil. I don't see the problem."

"Since when did you start caring about my relationships?"

"Since when did you start _having _relationships? Since Astoria left you've barely _spoken _to women, let alone gotten into relationships with them."

"Well it's not exactly something I can do for fun now, Blaise. I have a kid." said Draco, slightly defensive.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact I think it's bloody brilliant. What I _am _saying is that Hermione's different. You know it, I know it - we all know it. So _act _like it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said." he said with a shrug. "She's not Astoria, mate. She's probably the exact opposite in every way. So you can't keep thinking that she's going to do what Astoria did - whether you're just thinking about Scorpius...or maybe even about yourself a little too."

Draco shook his head and said, "I know she's not like Astoria. I wouldn't be...doing all this if she were. I just...I don't fucking get it, Blaise."

"Get what?"

"Why her? Of _all_ people that Scorpius could bond with so easily, why her? Of all the people that _I _could've bonded with, why her?"

"Why not her?" countered Blaise with a shrug.

"Why not? Because I was fucking horrible to her."

"We treated Potter and Weasley -"

"Yeah, we fucked with them too, but you know what I mean. It was different with her, because of who she was - who her parents were."

"We've changed. She knows that. Haven't you guys talked about it?"

"Briefly." admitted Draco, "She said she forgave me for what happened."

"Well that's great." said Blaise, not understanding the problem.

"For her." he said, running a hand through his hair, "But I can't put that in the past. Even if I could forget about the shit we said in school, what happened at the Manor was beyond fucked up."

"What would you have done, Draco?" asked Blaise, his voice tense, "What the fuck would you have done? Stopped Bellatrix? Yeah right. They would've killed you and still tortured her."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, "Do you know how fucked up it is to hear someone screaming like that? Someone you _know, _someone you basically grew up with? I mean fucking hell, Blaise, she was _screaming -"_

"You have to stop doing this to yourself." said Blaise, interrupting him.

"How?" he asked, his gray eyes finding his friends, "She's a constant reminder, and sometimes I think I deserve it for being such a fucking coward all the time."

"You can't keep thinking that how things were during the war is still how they are now, because they're not."

"But they are." he said, yanking a hand through his hair.

He was frustrated, and he wanted Blaise to understand.

"Because if things had changed - if _I _had changed - I wouldn't be with her. I would leave her alone, because I'm no good for her. I mean how the fuck do you have a healthy relationship - of _any _kind - with someone who you have this kind of past with?"

Blaise shook his head, "Draco, you're with her because you like her, and she likes you. It's not a a secret to me that you used to fancy her - even back in school - but that wasn't exactly an option now was it? For either of you. All you can do now, from today, is move forward. So you were a dick in school - make up for it now. Be the good guy, because Merlin knows it isn't Weasley."

Draco was thinking about Blaise's words long after the wizard had left his home, and he couldn't figure out whether or not he wanted to believe him.

None of it was particularly relevant at the moment, though, because he was about to pick Hermione up for dinner...a dinner date...a dinner thing...dinner. Friends having dinner.

Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed hearing a little more about what Draco's feeling in regards to Hermione and the past. <strong>

**Would you guys like to meet Astoria soon, or should I keep that a mystery for later? What about seeing more of Pansy? Let me know. **

**I love reading reviews, so leave me one? It'd just make my day (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**I figured I'd do a short little update, kind of like my present to you guys. (:**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised the article's as nice as it is."<p>

Draco chuckled in agreement, "Yeah...I remember how _unpleasant_ the article was that covered your divorce."

Hermione nodded, trying not to dwell on that, and said, "I'm really not bothered by the article. I mean if you want her to fix -"

"I couldn't care less, Granger." he interrupted.

Hermione smiled and took another bite of her pasta - the best, and definitely most expensive pasta she'd ever had in her life. Draco had reserved a section of one of London's finest restaurants, so they had plenty of quiet and privacy, which Hermione appreciated. She didn't mind being in the Wizarding World, but she didn't need everyone to know it _again_.

"I have a question, but you by no means have to answer it. I'm just...curious." said Hermione slowly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead."

"When's the last time you talked to Astoria?"

The question caught him off guard, because truth be told he didn't think about her often anymore. Not since Hermione had popped up in his life...

"I haven't heard from her since she left."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Really? I can't imagine -"

She shook her head and stopped herself. It wasn't really her place to be giving her input.

Draco, on the other hand, wanted to know.

"Can't imagine what?"

She sighed and said, "I can't imagine just leaving...I mean you guys were married for four years."

He snorted, "Apparently it didn't mean too much."

"Do you still love her?"

She hadn't meant to ask the question out loud, because she knew how annoyed she'd been when Ginny had asked her the same thing about Ron, but it had just...slipped out.

Draco tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at the witch in front of him thoughtfully before he said, "No, Granger, I don't. I haven't for quite some time."

She looked away from his silver gaze and down at her plate before saying, "Why do you think that is?"

"Well do you still love Weasley?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "But we've also been divorced for years now."

Draco nodded, taking a sip of his wine, all the while his eyes still on her, "I did love her, in a way."

"In a way?"

"I don't think it's the way you're supposed to love someone you're married to." he admitted, voicing the thoughts he'd had for years. "We could've been happy, I'm sure. I mean we _were _happy for a while, but..."

"But it wasn't that all-consuming love people talk about." she finished for him.

He nodded, not quite sure if such a thing existed to begin with.

"I had that...for a while, anyway." said Hermione.

She was always confused about her and Ron's relationship. She had loved him. She would've done anything for him. She had been _in love _with him.

But it was a comfortable love, a quiet love.

And truth be told, she wanted passion. She wanted someone to completely sweep her off her feet and -

Well that just hadn't been the nature of their relationship - and it had been okay that way. She knew without a doubt that she could have spent the rest of her life with Ronald Weasley and she wouldn't have had any regrets about it.

But after spending the past month with Malfoy, she knew there was no way she could settle for comfortable or quiet.

She wanted, and deserved, passion.

"Do you regret filing for divorce?"

She looked at him across the table, meeting his intense silver eyes and shook her head, "No, I don't."

They dropped the subject of exes for the rest of the night.

There wasn't really anything left to be said in the first place.

* * *

><p>"You've done quite a number on him, that's for sure."<p>

Pansy had invited Hermione to go shopping in an effort to get to know each other better - and to make up for the not so pleasant schooling experiences - so the two women were currently walking around downtown London with their arms full of shopping bags.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, looking at the witch beside her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't notice it." said Pansy.

"Notice what?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "How much Draco's changed since you met him."

"He'd already changed _when _I met him, Pansy." said Hermione, shaking her head.

"Take it from one of his friends, he's changed. Not maturity wise, he already did that...I just mean...I don't know...he's happy again."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She found it hard to imagine she had that big of an impact on anyone, but she didn't say so.

"We should get something to eat and put these bags down." she said, changing the subject entirely.

Pansy didn't seem to mind, though, because she agreed and the two of them disappeared into the first small bistro they saw.

And even though they didn't talk about Draco any more that day, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what Pansy had said.

Was Pansy right? _Was _she making Draco happy?

She had no idea, but she did know that _he _was making _her _happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and let me know what you thought. (:<strong>

**I hope you guys all have an awesome Christmas, and if I don't update before the new year...well...Happy New Year too! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy (:**

**And quickly, just to explain this first part in italics, it's in Draco's perspective, because it's his dream (; **

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, Malfoy, please don't stop!"<em>

_Fucking hell she felt amazing, her soft skin pressed against mine as she moaned against my ear. _

_I shifted my angle slightly, sliding further into her tight heat, and bit down on her shoulder, causing her nails to dig into my back - not that I gave a damn. _

_"Please, please, please," she murmured, her moans getting louder and louder as I felt her pussy beginning to clench around my throbbing dick. _

_"Fuck, Granger." I groaned, capturing her soft lips in a kiss. _

_It didn't take long after that before -_

"You've got to be fucking kidding." groaned Draco, running a hand down his face while trying to slow his racing heartbeat. That definitely hadn't been the first dream he'd had about Hermione, but it never ceased to completely throw him off balance.

And make him unnecessarily hard and _desperately _in need of a cold shower.

He took another deep breath before throwing the covers off himself and getting out of bed. He glanced at his clock - _9:00 am _- and knew that Scorpius was already no doubt awake and in his toy room.

He also knew that there was no way in hell he was going _anywhere _until he rid himself of his - _ahem _- issue, so he headed into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

A _cold _shower.

He slid out of his pajama pants and forced himself into the freezing water, distracting himself with the things he'd learned about Hermione and Ron's relationship - and he couldn't help comparing it to his and Astoria's.

He was well aware that Ron and Hermione had truly loved each other. That much was obvious to everyone, but what she'd said when they'd gone to dinner last week had him thinking.

He figured that just like he and Astoria, Hermione and Ron would have been happy, but they'd been speaking of all-consuming love, and he doubted that either of them had had that.

Not that he knew the inner workings of her relationship with Ron, but he knew Ron well enough from their years at Hogwarts, and he found it hard to believe that he was capable of the passion needed to accomplish something all-consuming.

But he'd never liked Ron to begin with, so he was a bit biased in his assumption, of that he was well aware.

Focusing back on a more important topic, he had plenty of reasons to be hesitant about getting into things with Hermione - but for the life of him he couldn't seem to make any of those things important enough to stop him from talking to her.

She made him happy, she made his son happy, his friends liked her, his mother didn't have a bad word to say - honestly there wasn't anything more that he could ask for.

Well aside from changing their past and how horrible he'd been to her, but he was trying to take Blaise and Hermione's advice and let the past go.

Keyword _trying_.

After he'd gotten dressed he found Scorpius exactly where he knew he'd be - the toy room, and after a few minutes of convincing he got him to come downstairs to eat breakfast, and that's how this interesting line of questioning began.

"Daddy, is Mione coming over today?" he asked, in between bites of his pancake.

Draco chuckled and said, "When doesn't she come over here?"

Hermione had said that she'd come over sometime in the afternoon after she'd ran a few errands.

"Do you know if you like her now?" he asked, referencing the question he'd asked him a few days after they'd ran into her the first time.

_Brilliant memory for a child, _thought Draco, shaking his head.

"I do." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

There was no use denying it, especially not to his son. Scorpius was intuitive beyond his years, and would've no doubt figured it out soon anyway, because Draco doubted the extent of his self control around Hermione - especially if those dreams continued.

"When are you going to date her?"

At Scorpius' question Draco nearly spat his coffee all over the table.

"Where did you even _hear _that?"

"Blaise was talking 'bout it first! He say you and Mione gonna start dating real soon, but when's that, Daddy?" asked Scorpius, silver eyes wide and curious.

Draco made the mental note to strangle his friend before saying, "I don't know, buddy. That's something Granger and I have to talk about."

"Why d'you call her Granger? Her name's Mione." he said, drawing out the 'i' in her name.

Draco chuckled and said, "It's an old habit from school."

Scorpius seemed to think this over for a bit before saying, "You guys needs to talk about it soon, kay?"

* * *

><p>Hermione had been outside with Scorpius playing games for nearly an hour while Draco got some much needed work done in his study, before Scorpius was tuckered out enough to just lie on the grass with her.<p>

"You likes kids, Mione?"

Hermione was caught off guard by his question, but answered, "Of course. I love children."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Draco was standing by the back door, close enough to hear them, but not wanting to disrupt whatever moment they were having.

"Why don't you have none?" he asked, unapologetic in a way that only a child could be.

Hermione blinked a few times, sitting up and releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She really wished questions like these wouldn't constantly make her choke up.

Scorpius, noting her change in mood, shifted to sit in front of her, repeating his question.

"Some people," she began slowly, "Can't have children."

"Why?"

"It depends. Sometimes it's genetics."

"Why can't you?"

"Well," she said, trying to choose her words wisely, "During the war my tummy got hurt, so now a baby can't safely grow there."

He frowned, looking at her stomach for a moment before asking, "So you can't never have babies?"

She shook her head, a tear sliding down her cheek as she said, "No, sweetie. I can't."

Suddenly he smiled, wiping the tear from her cheek with his small hand before saying, "That's okay, Mione. I don't haves a mommy, so you could be my mommy and I could be your baby even though I'm not a _baby-_baby, but that ways we can both be happy!"

Hermione was shocked speechless, and Draco wasn't any better. He didn't know whether to intervene or stay back.

Hermione tugged Scorpius forward into a hug and said, "You are absolutely the sweetest little boy in the world, and your daddy is a very, very lucky guy."

"Please don't leave like she did." he whispered softly, his face buried in her neck, and it nearly broke Hermione's heart.

As if she hadn't _already _been fighting tears. Well it was pointless now. A few tears spilled out onto her cheeks before she could stop them.

"I'm not going anywhere, Scorp." she said, her arms tightening around him.

It was very apparent to Draco that Scorpius needed someone in his life that would be able to do what Astoria never could - _be a mother_.

It had to have been pure _luck _that Scorpius was enamored by the same woman Draco was, because there was no other explanation for how _right _this felt to him. His son was happy, and he was happy - and that was enough of a reason to make him walk across the grass to join the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought, and I hope you all have an awesome New Year! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't a nervous person. At all. He was really good at keeping his emotions in check, and few things within his personal life gave him pause for consideration.<p>

Except this. _This _was making him extremely nervous.

And he wasn't fond of the feeling at all. In fact, he would have rather had to face his mother's wrath for breaking yet another 'priceless' vase, than deal with this nagging nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

In all actuality he'd wanted to take Hermione out to a nice dinner, and after a five star meal with wine and music and _atmosphere_ he would have asked her -

But that's not how it happened. Not even _close_.

Hermione and Scorpius were in the kitchen of the Malfoy's home, and she was teaching Scorpius how to bake a cake while Draco stood on and watched.

"So now you have to add the flour." she said, dipping her finger into it before making a stripe of white on his little nose.

Scorpius giggled and did the same to her, before adding the flour in. A few minutes later they had the mix done and the cake was baking in the oven.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned off?" Hermione said to Scorpius, swatting his butt to get him moving.

He laughed and ran past Draco to go upstairs.

Meanwhile Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"You never told me you could bake, Granger."

"You never asked." she said with a chuckle, flicking a bit of flour at him.

He smirked and flicked some back, never one to be outdone.

She narrowed her eyes and flicked a _bit _more at him and -

Well that was the start of an all out flour war in Draco's kitchen.

A few minutes later they were both laughing hysterically, and Hermione was nearly doubled over.

Draco regained his composure before she did, so he took the opportunity to just look at her, and before he could stop himself he slid his hand to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

"I don't want this to be casual anymore." he murmured against her lips.

She pulled back, eyes wide as she asked, "Are you...you want a relationship?"

Draco nodded, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip, "I do."

"With me?" she asked, still shocked.

Draco smirked, "And they call you the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione ignored the dig and smiled, "So you want me to be your girl -"

"For fucks sake, Granger, _yes_. I want you to be my girlfriend."

She pulled him into a kiss before saying, "Of course."

Suddenly there was a squeal and then, "Yay!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?"<p>

"Heard what?" asked Draco, looking over at Pansy.

She'd come over a few minutes ago, and had been acting weird the whole time, but hadn't said anything until after Hermione and Scorpius had moved to the backyard to play.

"Astoria's back."

Draco didn't know what to say. He wasn't incredibly surprised, because he figured she'd come back eventually.

"And?"

"What do you mean _and_? She saw the article on you and Hermione, and she's pissed."

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You talked to her."

Pansy looked guilty and nodded, "She was my best friend..."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked out at Hermione and Scorpius, and couldn't stop the slight smile that formed on his face.

"I don't see what any of that has to do with me."

"She's upset that someone else is taking her spot and -"

"Taking her spot? _She _was the one who fucking left. _She _was the one who didn't seem to give a damn about either one of us, and _she's _the one who has to deal with the consequences of her shit decisions." snapped Draco.

"I know that, Draco." said Pansy, "I'm not taking her side and I'm not telling you to take her back. I think you and Hermione are perfect for each other, and Scorpius loves her - I'm just letting you know what's up."

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, "For all I care she can go fuck herself, and if she thinks she's getting custody of -"

"Do you honestly think she wants that?" interrupted Pansy, "And even if she did, do you seriously think she'd get it?"

"Then what the fuck does she -"

"That's a bad word, Daddy."

They both turned their attention to Scorpius and Hermione who had walked over to them.

Hermione obviously knew who they were talking about, and even though she wouldn't meet Draco's eyes she picked Scorpius up and said, "How about we go get some ice cream?"

Scorpius nodded, waving goodbye to Draco before they both disappeared inside the house.

"Look," said Draco, running a hand through his hair, "I don't care what she wants. I don't care why she came back. I'm not going to let her fuck up what I have right now."

"And you shouldn't." said Pansy, standing up, "I've got to meet with my mom, but I'll see you guys later. Tell Hermione goodbye for me, would you?"

He nodded and watched as she apparated away, and then stood to head back inside.

He heard the music before he actually walked into the kitchen, but when he saw Scorpius and Hermione dancing and spinning around he couldn't describe the feeling he was hit with.

_This _was how a mother was supposed to be with their child, and it just came so easily to her.

She never ceased to amaze him.

He had no idea where the music was coming from, but it blasted out some upbeat tune he'd never heard before - a Muggle band, he assumed.

He leaned against the doorframe for a moment longer, just watching the two of them having what looked like the time of their lives. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Scorpius so happy. His cheeks were red from laughter and his smile was infectious.

As Hermione spun him around she made eye contact with Draco, and instead of stopping like he would've expected before, she merely waved him over to join them.

And he surprised even himself by doing just that.

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

Hermione leaned back, away from Draco's side to look at him and asked, "For what?"

He'd been debating on how to tell her this for the past two weeks now since they'd been dating, and he'd figured he just needed to spit it out.

"For what you've done for Scorpius...and for me."

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help the surprise etched on her face.

"I didn't do -"

"Granger, I can't even remember the last time he laughed so much. It's like you came into our lives and...fucking hell, I don't know. I don't bloody know how you did it, but I know that you did." he said, stumbling over his words. He'd never had to articulate his feelings like this before.

She didn't seem to mind though, because she simply smiled and said, "Trust me, you both have done a lot for me too."

Instead of trying to stumble over more words, Draco pulled her into a kiss, her soft lips moving against his.

Hermione knew that he was a man of few words - at least _meaningful _ones like the ones he'd just spoken to her - so she understood. She didn't need him to explain.

Really there was no need for him to have thanked her in the first place, because doing those things, being there for them, it was _easy_. She _wanted _to do those things, because she cared for both of them a great deal.

She curled back into his side, and they sat in silence, the only sound the soft music playing from his wand.

A few moments later, though, she spoke up.

"Do you think Astoria's going to come see you?" she'd been wondering about it since she'd heard he and Pansy talking about it a few weeks ago, but she hadn't asked him until now.

Draco sighed, his arm around her tightening as he said, "I don't know."

"Do you...do you want her to?"

"No, I don't want her around Scorpius. He doesn't need that."

"I mean do _you _want her to. Nothing to do with Scorpius."

He turned slightly to look at her and said, "What are you asking me, Granger?"

She sighed, sitting up to turn to him completely, "I'm asking if you're curious. I would be. I mean she just up and left...don't you want to know why?"

"I don't need to know why." he snapped.

Hermione wasn't phased by his attitude in the slightest though, and said, "I wouldn't be mad if you did."

"Do you _want _me to talk to her, Granger? Maybe get back together with her while I'm at it?"

She blinked a few times before saying, "You...you can do what you want." She stood up and continued, "She is the _real _mother of your child after all. I mean what could I do that she couldn't, right?"

Draco stood too, grabbing her hand and tugging her back to him as he said, "Don't say that. She wasn't _half _the woman you are."

She shook her head, attempting to tug her hand away, "Then why would you even -"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot, Granger, and sometimes I put my foot in my mouth. You, of all people, should know that." he said, not letting go of her.

She sighed, relaxing into his chest as she said, "Some things never change."

He chuckled, "I can only grow so much."

She rolled her eyes but smiled up at him, "You've grown quite a bit, if I remember correctly."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, thanking her in his own way for thinking so, because sometimes he didn't feel like he'd made much progress at all.

But with a woman like Hermione, it was hard for him to dwell on those thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm curious if you guys want more of Ginny andor Harry, because even though they're Hermione's best friends, they haven't been in the story a lot. **

**More Blaise to come soon...because I like writing him lol. **

**Alright, leave a review and let me know what you thought (: **


	14. Chapter 14

**I've had some unexpected issues and some family drama pop up, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. **

**Some Harry/Draco interaction, and the kids get to hang out. Fun times all around. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Granger, I may have changed <em>slightly, <em>but what the hell would give you the impression that I'd want to go to the zoo with Potter and his children?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Because it'd be nice for Scorpius to make some new friends...and it wouldn't kill you either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised as he poured Scorpius a bowl of cereal.

"It means that I met your friends, so you can meet mine. Besides, it's just Harry and the kids."

"Where's Ginevra?"

"Who's Ginevra?" asked Scorpius around a mouthful of cereal.

Hermione chuckled and said, "It's impolite to speak with food in your mouth. And she's one of my friends. Everyone except your father calls her Ginny."

"Kinda like how everyone except daddy calls you Mione." he said, sticking his tongue out at Draco before continuing his breakfast.

Draco and Hermione moved a little further into the kitchen and Draco asked, "How do you know Potter even wants to go - hell, what about Scorp?"

"Scorpius is excited about going to the zoo, and Harry would love to meet him." she said, pouring Draco and herself a cup of coffee.

He sighed in defeat, because he knew that his argument had been weak from the beginning, and now that Scorpius and Harry were both okay with it - well, he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Fine," he said, sliding his hands to her waste, "But you don't get to be mad if we try to hex each other."

"You will do no such thing." she said with a smile, "Because the zoo is in muggle London, and I don't think you need the extra publicity."

"Alright, you win." he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "_This _time."

She just smirked and took her coffee to the kitchen table to join Scorpius.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised Mione got you to come."<p>

Draco snorted, giving Harry a sideways glance as he kept his focus on Hermione and the four children.

"I'm surprised she got me to come, too."

"He looks just like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Scorpius," said Harry, nodding his head over to him, "He looks exactly like you."

"Ah, yeah...so I've been told."

Hermione had Lily on her hip while managing to keep an eye on Scorpius, James, and Albus who were completely enamored by all the animals.

"So how are things with Mione?" asked Harry slowly.

Draco arched a blonde eyebrow at him, "How is that your business, Potter? You don't hear me asking you about your wife."

"Ginny's not your best friend."

"Touche." he said with a nod, "But I'm still not talking to you about my relationship. It's bloody weird."

Harry chuckled, "Can't argue with you there, but this whole thing is kind of weird, so you're just going to have to learn to deal with it."

Draco couldn't really argue with that, but he still wouldn't be discussing his personal life with Harry of all people.

"And you're going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not talking to you about that, Potter."

"Fine, for now." he said, rolling his eyes. He looked over to Hermione and chuckled, "She loves those kids more than anything."

Draco nodded, "She'd be a great mother."

"It's too bad she can't be - or at least it's not likely."

"Yeah, she mentioned that briefly. Something about trauma?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry, "She doesn't ever talk about it, but I know it bothers her."

"Can you blame her?"

Harry shook his head, "No. She, of all people, deserves to be a mother."

"Isn't their anything she could try?"

Harry snorted, "When she and Ron were still married they went to countless doctors - wizard and muggle - and nothing helped. They tried everything, and eventually they just gave up."

The fact that Ron had just given up on Hermione pissed him off, even though he was glad that he had - otherwise he'd never have had the opportunity to call her his girlfriend - but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

"Well it's a good thing he still got what he wanted." snapped Draco sarcastically.

"You don't know what he -"

"Potter, I really don't care about the excuses you're about to come up with for Weasley." he interrupted, "Now come on, we're here for the kids."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad they had fun. We'll have to do it again some time when Ginny's around."<p>

Harry nodded to Hermione, "Definitely. I think the kids had a great time together, don't you, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, not exactly _un_enthusiastic, but no exactly enthusiastic either, "Indeed."

"Well, until next time then." said Harry, grabbing hold of Lily, Albus, and James so they could all step through Draco's fireplace.

"See," said Hermione after they'd left, "That wasn't horrible, was it?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer her, but Scorpius beat him to it.

"It was _so _much fun, Mione. We needs to do it 'gain."

Hermione smiled, "Of course we will."

After Draco had convinced Scorpius that he _was _tired and _did _need to take a nap, and that Hermione _would _still be there when he got up, Draco went to join her downstairs again.

He found her curled up on the couch, her nose in a book - not that this was a rare sight. She was always going through his library and picking out new things to read.

She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took the opportunity to watch her.

She was so different from all the other women in his life, and it was refreshing to say the least. That's not to say he didn't love Pansy and his mother - but she was so different from them, and he liked that.

_Really _liked that.

"How long were you planning on standing there?" she asked, a smirk on her face, but her eyes never left the book.

He chuckled, and before taking a seat next to her he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She closed the book and turned so she was sitting cross-legged facing him and asked, "So what did you think of today - honestly?"

"It wasn't as horrible as I would've expected hanging out with Potter would be." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Malfoy."

"I _am _being serious. I wouldn't mind doing it again. It's nice to see Scorp having fun."

She smiled, but before she could reply there was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting company?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Draco shook his head, "No..."

He walked over to the front door, pulling it open to reveal none other than -

"Astoria?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is rough, ignore typos lol. <strong>

**Leave a review and let me know what you think (: Thanks for sticking with me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Since I didn't want you guys to have to wait so long with a cliffy, here you go (: **

* * *

><p>"Hello, Draco. Did you miss me?"<p>

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard Astoria's voice, because from the living room she couldn't see her, but Draco was just shocked speechless.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Astoria when Draco made no move to say anything.

He didn't move, but he did finally open his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She pouted and said, "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. I bet Scorpius would love to see his mommy. Where is he?"

At the mention of Scorpius Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "You must be mental if you think I'm letting you see him."

"Oh come on, Draco. We can catch up, spend some time -"

"I have company, Astoria." he interrupted, "And even if I didn't, I still wouldn't invite you in."

"Right, I saw the paper. How nice of you to let that bushy haired freak take my place as -"

Draco stepped forward, looking down at Astoria, and lowered his voice in such a way that gave even _her _pause.

"Don't you _dare_ insult her. She's been ten times the mother you were in the entire four years of our marriage."

She was silent for a moment before regaining her composure, "I'm his mother, Draco. Not her."

"Right. Where the hell were you, then? Huh? Because you sure as hell weren't here."

Hermione felt bad for listening to their _obviously _private conversation, but she couldn't go upstairs without being seen, and though she hated to admit it, she was curious about what the outcome of this conversation was going to be.

She didn't doubt that Draco cared about her, that much was obvious.

What she didn't know was if his feelings for Astoria were gone, or if he would realize that it would indeed be better for the _actual _mother of his child to be in his life.

Sometime during her getting lost in her own thoughts, Astoria rushed into the foyer.

"Scorpius, Scorpius honey, Mommy's here!" she shouted.

In her attempt to dodge Draco, who was attempting to drag her back out the door, she ran into the living room.

She stopped abruptly - so abruptly in fact that Draco ran into the back of her, knocking her forward further into the room and closer to Hermione, who was standing as well at this point.

"Well, look who it is." said Astoria, eyeing Hermione up and down.

"What a surprise for you to show up." said Hermione, keeping eye contact with her.

"Astoria, you need to -"

But Astoria spoke right over Draco, "As much as I appreciate you trying to take my place and all, I really do think you've overstayed your welcome. I'm Scorpius' mother, and Draco's wife."

Draco snorted, "I signed those divorce papers you left. You're no more my wife now than you were a year ago."

"Paperwork." said Astoria, dismissing it with the wave of her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked past Astoria to go out into the foyer, but Astoria followed her, all three of them stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Nothing to say?"

"Oh, I have plenty to say, but unlike you I have manners."

"Oh don't act all high and mighty with me, Hermione. You did enough of that at school."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and took a step forward in her direction, "You've got some nerve, you know that? You don't have the right to just _show up _after _abandoning _your family."

"Of course I do. I'm his _mother,_ people make poor decisions and -"

"If you think the right definition for abandoning your child is that it was a poor decision, then you are _seriously _more screwed up than I thought." said Hermione, shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh what do you know about children? Last I heard you were divorced and didn't have any."

"No, I don't have any, which is why it is absolutely astounding to me that a _mother _is capable of doing what you did. I couldn't even imagine -"

"Of course you couldn't!" shouted Astoria, "He's _my_ child!"

"Yet somehow I seem to love him more than you do!" she shouted back, her temper finally snapping.

Hermione couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone, _a mother_, could just leave their child and it seemingly not bother them.

"Astoria, you need to leave." said Draco, moving to stand by Hermione, an arm winding around her waist as if by instinct.

"Not until I see -"

"Daddy?"

All three of them turned toward the staircase to see Scorpius about halfway down the stairs, eyes wide as he looked between Draco, Astoria, and Hermione.

"Scorpius, go back -"

"Sweetie, how are you? Mommy's missed you so much." cooed Astoria, beckoning him to come down the stairs to her.

Scorpius' eyes were wide, but he took a few small steps down, before making eye contact with Hermione.

She offered a weak smile, because that was all she could do. She wasn't about to interfere, and she knew Draco wasn't about the throw Astoria out in front of his son.

To her surprise - and everyone's really - he bolted down the stairs, right past Astoria, and straight into Hermione.

She was frozen in shock for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her legs, but quickly regained composure and knelt down in front of him. This only led to him throwing his arms around her neck, and she couldn't do much else but hug him back.

Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he looked to Astoria, one eyebrow raised, "Are you done here now?"

Astoria, however, wasn't quite ready to leave.

"Scorpius, honey," she said, her voice tight - much like a parent who disapproves of something their child's doing, but doesn't want to make a scene in public, "At least come give Mommy a hug before she leaves."

Scorpius' only response was to violently shake his head, and tighten his arms around Hermione even further.

"I'm only going to ask you to leave one more time, Astoria." said Draco, his voice taking on a chilly tone that Hermione hoped never to have directed at her.

Astoria looked annoyed rather than _actually _hurt by the situation and said, "Fine, but this conversation isn't over."

"Seems pretty over to me." he said, opening the door to usher her out.

She simply glared at him before stepping outside, but she turned to impart one last snarky remark - that was promptly cut off by Draco shutting the door in her face.

He immediately knelt down on the floor next to Hermione and Scorpius, pressing a kiss to her temple before focusing on Scorpius.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?"

He mumbled something into Hermione's neck that Draco wasn't able to hear, but she did, and her eyes widened.

Her voice was soft when she said, "He doesn't want her to take him away."

The thought alone of Astoria taking Scorpius had Draco seeing red, but he managed to say, "There's no way I'm letting that happen, Scorp."

Scorpius turned his head slightly, one eye peeking out behind his fringe as he looked at Draco, "Promise?"

"_Pinky_ promise." he said, getting a smile from both Scorpius and Hermione for using the muggle term.

Scorpius stuck out his little pinky and hooked it with Draco's, and though he didn't let go of Hermione just yet, he had relaxed his grip.

"How about you help me cook dinner?" asked Hermione, looking down at Scorpius.

He nodded eagerly, but as soon as she tried to stand he clung to her again.

Draco's eyes widened, but Hermione wasn't phased. Instead she simply scooped him up with her and continued on talking about what they would make, shooting Draco a look to do the same.

She was well aware of why Scorpius was worried - he'd said as much in the backyard a few weeks ago. He didn't want her to leave, and with what had just happened it was no surprise that he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

And if she were being honest with herself, she didn't want to let him go just yet either.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there you have it. The first encounter. Leave a review and tell me what you think? I love getting feedback from you guys. (: <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be nervous, Granger. You've known them for years."<p>

"I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with Ron and Lavender. I haven't seen them since Blaise's party." said Hermione, glancing over at Draco.

"Fuck them."

"_Malfoy_." she chastised, though she was unable to keep the slight smile off her face.

"What?" he shot back, unapologetic, "You don't need their approval - _his _approval."

She understood that, she truly did, but that didn't make it any easier for her to walk into the Burrow. She had a million thoughts running through her head, the majority of them centered around the idea that none of the Weasley's would be supportive of her dating decision.

And yes, she knew that she didn't need them to be supportive. They weren't her _actual _family, but they were the only family she had.

"You know what, I'm not going. It's not worth the drama. I'd much rather stay here with you."

Draco smirked, totally aware of her game.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, Granger, you're going to the Burrow."

"No." she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He took a few steps forward, winding his arms around her waist before saying, "You'll go, you'll see that the rest of the Weasley's still love you, regardless of the ferrets you keep company with."

"You're not a ferret." she said softly, winding her arms around his neck, "At least not most of the time."

He chuckled, "Thanks for that."

She buried her face into his neck, inhaling his comforting scent before mumbling something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I _said _that I don't want to go. Can't you come with me?"

The thought alone almost broke Draco out into a fit of laughter.

"Me? Go to the Burrow? Have you gone completely mental?"

"It'd make it so much easier."

"On _who_?"

"On me!" she shouted, pulling away from him.

"For the past four years I've had to deal with them _constantly _asking me if I was alright, if I was moving on, if I was over Ron, if I was sure I didn't want to move back to the Wizarding World - and I'm so sick of it. I'm sick of constantly feeling like I have to prove myself to _everyone._"

Draco was shocked into silence for a moment. He hadn't realized how difficult her friends had been making it on her. Sure, he would've expected something like that from Ron, but the _entire _family?

"You don't owe anyone anything." he said softly, tugging her back into his arms.

"That doesn't make it any easier."

Really it wasn't much of a decision for Draco at this point.

"Of course I'll go with you."

She looked at him, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"I'm serious." he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Scorp's with my mother for the weekend anyway."

And when she _still _looked skeptical he tightened his arms around her and lowered his voice, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, than with you."

Her expression softened and she relaxed into his arms, pressing a kiss to his neck, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Of course it's not a problem!" said Molly, ushering both Hermione and Draco inside.<p>

"Molly and I hoped you'd bring Draco. We need to do the obligatory interrogation." joked Arthur, welcoming Hermione with a hug before shaking Draco's hand.

"Oh stop." said Molly with an eye roll, "He's joking."

"He's not joking." murmured Hermione with a soft smile on her face as they followed Molly into the dining room.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Ron, and Lavender were all already seated at the table.

"We're just waiting for George. He should be here in a few minutes." said Molly, dragging Arthur into the kitchen with her.

Ginny and Harry stood to greet Hermione and Draco, and of course the kids all flocked to Hermione, babbling a million things at once.

Meanwhile Ron and Lavender watched the scene unfold, Ron with nothing short of a sneer on his face.

Which Draco noticed, and returned with a smirk, before taking his seat by Hermione.

"What a surprise, Draco. I didn't think you were coming." said Ginny.

"Neither did I." snapped Ron from his end of the table.

"It was pretty last minute. Though I'm glad I could be here." said Draco, focusing his attention on Ginny and completely ignoring Ron.

"You're the only one."

"_Ron,_" snapped Ginny, glaring at her brother, "That's enough."

"I can't honestly be the only one who sees how fucked up this is. Not only is his family our _rival_, but he treated all of us like shit in school. _Especially _you, Mione."

The words stung, but Draco knew they were true.

Hermione, though, wasn't having any of it.

"If you're not mature enough to move past things that happened more than _five years ago_, then I think _you're _the one with the issues here. Now stop it. We're not going to ruin Molly's dinner."

Ron opened his mouth to argue with her, but just then Molly, Arthur, and George walked into the dining room.

"Mione, it's been quite a while!" said George, giving Hermione a hug as she stood to greet him. "And Malfoy, interesting to see you here. A pleasure, no less." he said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Let's eat then." said Molly, bringing the food out with the help of Ginny and Hermione.

"Everything looks great, Mrs. Weasley." said Draco, his eyes scanning over the _massive _amount of food on the table.

Molly smiled, "Thank you, dear, but please, call me Molly. Now everyone dig in."

Hermione gave Draco a soft smile before helping Ginny and Harry get plates for their three children.

Everyone - _for the most part_ - fell into easy conversation. The 'interrogation' Arthur had been talking about not nearly as bad as Draco would've imagined it. He was somewhat loathe to admit it, but the Weasley's weren't that bad - well aside from the one.

After the dinner was over and the dishes were cleaned, the children had retreated to the backyard with George - who hadn't seen the kids in months - Molly and Arthur, leaving Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Draco in the living room.

"So where's Scorpius at for the night?" asked Ginny, her head on Harry's shoulder.

"With my mother." answered Draco easily, "Though I'm sure he would've enjoyed it here."

Ginny nodded with a smile, "Of course. You'll have to bring him next time."

"James hasn't shut up about his new friend Scorpius since the trip to the zoo." added Harry with a chuckle.

Before either Hermione or Draco could say anything, Ron interjected.

"Are we seriously going to sit here and converse with this ferret like nothing happened?"

"Yes," said Harry calmly, "We are. So shove off."

Lavender placed a hand over Ron's and said, "Sweetie, please, let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

"Well you'll excuse me for being put off by the fact that Mione thinks it's okay to screw some ferret faced, pureblood prat."

"Ferret faced, pureblood prat or not, I'm still an upgrade from you, Weasley." said Draco, a bored expression on his face as he regarded Ron.

"Why, because you already have a kid, so she doesn't have to worry about it anymore? Seems like a copout to me." he snapped, his face turning that famous Weasley-red.

"Watch it, Weasley. You're on thin ice as it is." said Draco, his silver eyes narrowed at Ron.

Meanwhile Hermione was shocked that he'd bring that up _again_.

"Do you enjoy rubbing that in my face, Ron?" asked Hermione, interrupting whatever response was about to come out of his mouth. "I mean you have to get how hard it is to sit here and watch you with your pregnant wife and realize that I can never have that."

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "You know I didn't mean it like that - but you have to see what this looks like, Mione."

"What does it look like? Because to me it looks like me trying to be happy. It looks like me trying to _move on with my life _and accept the fact that I can't ever have what you and Lavender have, or Harry and Ginny, or Molly and Arthur. So who the hell are _you_ to judge me for who I decide to be happy with?"

Without waiting for a response she stood up, Draco joining her, and bid goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"Tell Molly and Arthur that I'll see them soon, and give the kids kisses for me." said Hermione, giving both Harry and Ginny a hug.

Harry shook Draco's hand, a look exchanged between the two of them - one of mutual respect - but Ginny wasn't having any of that and pulled Draco into a hug, which he reluctantly returned.

Well okay, not as reluctantly as he liked to think.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

Hermione looked over at Draco, a small smile on her face as she shook her head, "No, but thank you."

They had both changed into pajamas because Hermione hadn't wanted to sleep alone, and Draco was more than wiling to share his bed with her.

He tugged her into his arms and brushed a soft kiss against her lips before saying, "You know that even if I didn't have Scorpius, it wouldn't change anything, right?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she said, "Malfoy, you don't have to say this. It doesn't -"

"Yeah, I do, actually." he said, tugging her to sit on the bed with him.

"I don't ever want you to think that the only reason I'm okay with dating you is because I already have a son. You're an _amazing, __talented, beautiful, caring _woman, and there's no way I'd let you go for anything."

Her breath caught in her throat at the look of sincerity in his eyes, and she couldn't manage to force any words out.

"Ron's a complete fucking idiot, but I can't say I'm not glad. If he hadn't been, I wouldn't have you now...and Granger - _Hermione _- I'm so bloody grateful to have you."

At that she couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek, and though she still couldn't form the words to thank him for just how much that really meant to her, she pulled him into a hug.

He wasn't great at sharing his feelings, but he figured he'd done alright this time - and things were different this time. It was _Hermione_ this time.

After a few moments she finally managed a whispered _thank you so much_ before kissing him.

He didn't understand why she was thanking him. He knew that Hermione was the best thing - aside from his son - that had ever happened to him, and regardless of whether or not she was able to have children, she was _still _the only one he wanted.

Sure, another child in the future would be nice, but there was no way that _that _was deterring him from being with the amazing witch in front of him. Just because Ron had made the mistake of letting her go, didn't mean he was doing the same.

He cared for her.

He cared for her a great deal.

A _great_, great deal.

Not that he was ready to admit, or even speak aloud, any of those thoughts - yet.

Though with Hermione's hands against his chest, his hands in her hair, and their lips moving against one another, he couldn't really be bothered to think of anything other than how amazing she felt beside him.

And that's exactly how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, some Weasley interaction along with some heartfelt-ness from Draco. <strong>

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought? I love reading all your comments (: **


End file.
